


Moosestar's Story

by orphan_account



Series: Warrior Cats [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fangirl, Love, Multi, Other, fandoms - Freeform, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 36,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moosestar is a fearless leader and that will be put to the test. How far is she willing to go to make sure her Clan is safe? This is the story of how one cat made an epic journey to save her Clan, no matter what it took.





	1. SilverClan

Leader: Silverstar (Gray she-cat with long, thick fur)

Deputy: Riverheart (White she-cat with dark gray spots on her paws, back, and face)

Medicine Cat: Stormfeather (black and white tomcat with a long, feathery-like tail)

Warriors: Midnightstorm (Black tomcat with icy blue eyes)  
Apprentice: Blackpaw  
Rocky (former rogue; tomcat with brown and white fur)  
Whiteheart (red she-cat with a white spot where her heart would be)  
Birdsong (she-cat with bright green eyes)  
Thunder (black tomcat with dark green eyes)  
Skyfeather (pure white tomcat)  
Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Apprentices: Ravenpaw (black tomcat with white specks on face)  
Blackpaw (gray tomcat with black stripe from his nose to his tail)

Queens: Featherheart (Dark brown she-cat mother of Moosekit)  
Goldenfur (she-cat with brown, black, white, and golden specked fur, expecting kits)

Elders: Berryfeather (tomcat with black coat and gray faded spots)


	2. StreamClan

Leader: Fogstar (white tomcat with dark grey specked fur)

Deputy: Tigereyes (tabby tomcat with small black stripes along back)

Medicine Cat: Quietstream (silvery gray she-cat with black stripes on face surrounding eyes)   
Apprentice: Rowantooth (black tomcat)

Warriors: Rosewhisker (beautiful, sleek-furred tabby she-cat)  
Pebblefoot (pure white, gray-pawed tomcat)  
Apprentice: Sandpaw  
Salmonfur (tomcat with yellow eyes)  
Birchstream (black and white tomcat)  
Sageflower (russet-furred tabby she-cat)  
Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Apprentices: Sandpaw (tan-coloured she-cat)  
Starlingpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Queens: Briarstripe (gray she-cat mother to Snowkit and Willowkit)

Elders: Dacestorm (dark gray tom)  
Hailcloud (white tom with blue eyes)


	3. FlameClan

Leader: Cherrystar (fox-furred blue-eyed she-cat)

Deputy: Blizzardfur (white tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Shadesoul (black she-cat with a twisted paw)

Warriors: Owlheart (brown tabby tom)  
Pineface (leaf-green eyes with red fur tomcat)  
Rainheart (she-cat with bright hazel eyes)  
Scarletshadow (torbie coloured she-cat)  
Ashnose (tomcat with ash coloured face)  
Darkmoon (black tomcat)  
Apprentice: Shadowpaw 

Apprentices: Shadowpaw (gray tom with black tail)

Queens: Eaglesong (black and white tabby mother of Swankit and Weaselkit)

Elders: Ambermist (torbie coloured she-cat with fading fur)  
Featherflower (gray she-cat with fluffy, petal-like fur)


	4. StoneClan

Leader: Fawnstar (small tabby she-cat)

Deputy: Lilyfire (blue-eyed she-cat with torbie fur)

Medicine Cat: Fallenfrost (frost-furred tabby tom)

Warriors: Spiderfur (pure black tomcat with a dark gray speckled tail)  
Apprentice: Acornpaw  
Swiftnose (green-eyed tom)  
Dovefur (white she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Apprentice: Squirrelpaw  
Troutfur (dark, long-furred tom with white cheetah-like spots all over)

Apprentices: Acornpaw (light brown tabby tom)  
Squirrelpaw (dark brown she-cat)

Queens: Robinfur (russet furred, expecting kits) 

Elders: Rushstripe (torbie tomcat)  
Grousecloud (brother of Rushstripe, similar features)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the actual story begins! :D

The cold night wind flitted through the camp and into every den, making some cats shiver lightly in their sleep. Moosekit, however, enjoyed the night time during Leaf-bare and the coldness, although her long, thick, bushy dark fur protected her from most of it. She wandered around the darkened camp, making sure she didn't disturb anything on the ground that would alert the camp's night guard.

When the sun started to rise and bright light filtered through the trees and slowly filled the camp with golden light, Moosekit would sigh since the night ended and then go back into the nursery and curl up into her mother's warm belly fur and close her eyes and catch a little bit of sleep.

She normally woke up at sun high, but this time she woke up to whispers and murmurs throughout the camp as other warriors and apprentices talked. She walked out of the nursery and blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight that immediately washed over her face when she appeared. She bounded over to one of the apprentices. "Ravenpaw? What's going on?" She asked, sitting down next to the apprentice that was a bit larger than her and she started washing her face while waiting for his answer. "I don't know." Ravenpaw looked down at her. "That's what I'm trying to figure out but no one will let me in." He flattened his ears down in annoyance with a small pout.

After a bit of more whispering, Moosekit was able to find out that they were sad whispers. She tilted her head, trying to look past the cats but she was too small. After she just stopped trying and was fixing to go back to the nursery, the cats departed but some remained behind. Moosekit bounced over and she looked at the body of the cat laying on the ground and she instantly recognised it; it was Berryfeather. "What happened?!" She looked up at the deputy who was staring down at his body, mourning greatly. "He just... Died. We woke up and that's when Stormfeather came over to me and told me what had happened." Riverheart looked at the little kit then got up and walked to the Warriors Den. Moosekit examined the body, seeing if there was anything to indicate how Berryfeather actually died but there was nothing.

"Moosekit!" Moosekit turned at the voice and her gaze landed directly on her mother who was flicking her tail, motioning for her to come back to her and stay out of the way. Moosekit took one last glance at her dead clan mate and that's when something caught her eye. 'No, I can't do it now...' She sighed and listened to Featherheart, going over to the nursery. Featherheart curled her tail around her only kit protectively. Moosekit continued to stare at Berryfeather's body, trying to put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is short. They will be longer in the future!
> 
> ~ Rachel


	6. Chapter 6

The same night, there was a noise coming from the outskirts of the camp. Moosekit snuck out of the nursery like she normally did and peeked her head around, seeing if she could spot anyone. She ventured out to the middle of the camp, careful not to alert her father, Midnightstorm, who was on guard tonight. The bushes rustled and she froze in her steps. She slowly pressed herself to the ground and then all of a sudden, a warrior from a clan she didn't recognise since it was dark, came out from behind her and jumped onto her. She squeaked with surprise and Midnightstorm was alerted within two seconds. "Moosekit!" He shouted as he ran over to her and leaped onto the warrior attacking his kit. Other cats quickly arrived to see what was happening. "Moosekit!" Featherheart cried out and ran to her kit, sniffing her. "Are you okay?" Her worried cry ran throughout the camp and entered the other cats' ears as Featherheart started frantically licking Moosekit.

"I'm fine! I'm-- fine!" Moosekit replied, struggling free of her mother's grip and shaking her fur out when she was. "What were you doing out of the nursery this late?" A stern voice filtered to Moosekit and she realised it was Silverstar. She shrunk under the stare as Silverstar approached, ears flattening shyly. "I-I-I couldn't sleep..." The tiny kit stuttered over her words, frightened. "So, I decided to walk around camp a little and that's when I was attacked..." Her voice trailed off and was very faint. Her stare travelled over to the elder's body who had yet to be buried. No one was ready to let him go just yet but the Warriors planned to take him at sunrise for his burial. Moosekit shrugged. The long, unsteady pause make her feel even worse about what had happened so she made her way over to Berryfeather's body. "Th-there's fur... It's mixed into his and if you look closely, blood. He didn't just die... He was killed." She looked at Silverstar. Stormfeather came forwards. "Not possible. If he was killed, surely I would have noticed." He looked at his leader for input.

"Go look," Silverstar commanded him and Stormfeather obeyed, looking at his throat and now seeing, with a closer look, the strange fur and the blood with distinct teeth marks. He sniffed and caught the scent of StoneClan. "It was a cat from StoneClan... What would they want against us?" Silverstar walked up and sniffed Moosekit. "I don't know, but the cat tried to take Moosekit." Her gaze pierced all of her clan mates as she looked at them all. "It does not matter now. We will settle this at the next Gathering. For now, go back to your dens." Silverstar padded off to her den quickly. Moosekit looked around and hurriedly went back to the nursery, curling into a small fluffy ball in her nest without waiting for her mother and closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Moosekit slept late into the next day but she didn't want to leave the nursery, still a bit terrorised from almost being killed the night before. An apprentice had brought her a mouse but she barely touched it, thinking about the cat from StoneClan and Berryfeather. 'Who would want to kill an innocent elder?' She thought to herself most of the time. 'And then a small kit?' She'd add on.

When she came out of the nursery finally, she sat as close to the wall as possible, looking around camp although most of the Warriors were gathered under the high rock. She strained her ears just enough to make out what Silverstar was saying.

"Riverheart, Stormfeather, Whiteheart, Birdsong, Skyfeather, Blackpaw, and Ravenpaw will join me at tonight's Gathering." Silverstar's gaze swept over all her cats. The ones she named nodded their response. "We will leave at Moonhigh." She blinked and the cats walked away to finish their duties around camp before they left, some going on patrols they were assigned to before the Gathering.

Ravenpaw and Blackpaw made their way over to the Nursery, mouths full of moss so they can clear out the bedding. As they walked into the nursery, they were mumbling to themselves. "Do you think the cat that killed Berryfeather will be there?" Blackpaw asked. "I hope! Then I can teach him a lesson for killing Berryfeather," Ravenpaw answered with an especially confident voice. "But we aren't allowed to—" Blackpaw set his mouthful of moss down, "—fight at Gatherings. It's the time of the truce," he finished his sentence. "I never said I'd fight him! I can just give him a warning." Ravenpaw started clearing out the old bedding. And nodded at Blackpaw, giving his point. Blackpaw didn't reply and started clearing out Goldenfur's nest and adding new moss to it.

Moosekit had heard the whole conversation. What if that cat was there and he started a war? She couldn't keep her clanmates from going to a Gathering... What if he led a patrol to the camp and attacked when most of the Warriors weren't in camp? She looked down at her paws and when the two apprentices exited her den and went to dispose of the old moss, she followed and caught up to them.

"Do you really think the cat who attacked me may be at the Gathering?" She asked them shyly. Ravenpaw looked down at her. "Maybe." He shrugged. She didn't know what else to ask at this point. She didn't want to share her worries with anyone so she just turned around and jogged back to the nursery and laid down in her nest but was unable to sleep. 

The cats gathered at the camp's entrance, waiting for Silverstar and Riverheart, ready to go to the Gathering. Moosekit poked her head out because she heard a lot of commotion inside the camp but when she realised what it was she just went back inside.

Silverstar and Riverheart appeared from Silverstar's den and went to join the crowd. "Everyone here?" Silverstar called, moving to the front of the group. "Yeah, looks like it, Silverstar," Birdsong called back. "Let's go, then." Silverstar turned and fled from the camp, her group of Warriors and apprentices following. The camp was quiet now since the majority of the cats had left. Featherheart wandered back into camp. She had been out almost the whole day. She brought back a few pieces of prey and set it on the pile but kept a squirrel and took it to Moosekit.

"Thanks." She looked up at her mother and took a small bite. "Want to share?" She asked. Featherheart nodded and laid down in front of her kit and started eating, Moosekit doing the same. After they finished their meal, Moosekit had curled up and had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Moosekit woke up a little after sunrise. She ventured out of the nursery and found Goldenfur at the Fresh-Kill pile with Skyfeather, her mate. Moosekit was going to join them but decided not to so she decided to go find Blackpaw. She bounced over to the apprentices den just as Ravenpaw was exiting. "Hey, Moosekit!" He greeted her. "Hi!" She squeaked. "Want to play?" She asked. Ravenpaw looked around. "Sure." He smiled. "Hide and Seek?" He suggested. "Sure." She bounced on her paws. "You can hide first," he said, closing his eyes. She raced off to her favourite hiding spot. After a little bit of hiding, Ravenpaw jumped down into her hiding spot. "Found you!" He meows loudly and cheerfully. Startled, Moosekit squeaked in surprise. "Took you long enough!" She taunted. "Go hide!" She closed her eyes and listened to him run away. She looked in every possible hiding spot in the camp and didn't find him. She pouted and sat down, thinking of where he might be. Suddenly, he appeared. "There are trees, you know." He laughed. She jumped and spun around to face him, fur all bushed out. She hissed in annoyance. "Fine, you win!" She bat him on the ear playfully.

"Ravenpaw?!" Skyfeather called. Ravenpaw looked towards his mentor's voice. "I should go," he needed kind of sadly and padded away. Moosekit shrugged, bored since both apprentices were out of camp and she was the only kit in camp. For now, anyways. Since Goldenfur's kits should be born any day now. She walked to the Fresh-Kill pile and grabbed a mouse and pulled it away to eat it. She looked up when she saw Stormfeather rushing towards the nursery with herbs. Moosekit perked her ears up and Skyfeather ran over and tried to enter but Stormfeather told him no. He hissed but obeyed and started pacing outside the nursery. Moosekit finished her mouse but stayed where she was, watching what was happening.

A few minutes later, Stormfeather came out of the nursery and let Skyfeather into the nursery to see Goldenfur. Other cats started to gather around when Skyfeather came back out. "Two toms and a she-cat," Skyfeather said proudly. Moosekit tilted her head. 'New kits!' She cheered to herself. Silverstar gave a small meow and the cars parted and let her through. "Don't crowd the nursery. You'll meet their kits later." She flicked her tail and the cats departed. She looked back at Skyfeather. "Congratulations," she dipped her head to the newly-made father. "Thank you, Silverstar," Skyfeather replied calmly buy happily and made his way back to Goldenfur so they could choose names for their little ones.

The camp entrance rustled and Moosekit looked up to see Blackpaw and Midnightstorm entering. She watched as they separated and then ran over to Blackpaw. "Hey, Blackpaw!" She called as she skidded to a halt in front of the startled apprentice. Blackpaw opened his mouth to speak and greet her back but she started talking again before he had the chance. "What happened at the Gathering?" She asked quickly. Blackpaw tilted his head, amused for no reason and he answered. "Nothing. If the cat who attacked you was there, he surely didn't show it. I didn't smell anything similar to what was on Berryfeather either so he probably wasn't there at all." He shrugged. Moosekit tilted her head. "Oh. It would make sense... His leader would make him stay back so we wouldn't pick up his scent. Hm." She looked away. "Yeah," he replied, licking his paw. "If you'll excuse me, I had a hard day of Battle Training and I'd like to eat," he said, voice full of amusement. "I'll join you," she suggested, since he didn't know about Goldenfur's kits, she'd tell him. "Okay," he agreed and started walking to the Fresh-Kill pile with Moosekit following close behind.

"Goldenfur had her kits today, huh?" Blackpaw asked after Moosekit explained what had happened while he had been gone, mouth full of squirrel. "Have they been named yet?" He asked after swallowing. "No. At least I don't think so. Skyfeather's been in the nursery since Stormfeather let him, so I'm assuming they're still deciding unless he just wants to be with Goldenfur," Moosekit answered, looking around the camp at the other cats who were all at work.

By the time night fell, Skyfeather had appeared from the nursery finally and he told everyone that the names of his kits were Icekit, Bluekit, and Crowkit. Everyone agreed and commented on the names, saying he had chosen the perfect ones. He had left Goldenfur to go back to the Warriors den and sleep, just like all the other cats were doing. Moosekit walked into the nursery and circled in the nest once before laying down with a giant yawn then curling into a ball and falling asleep quickly. Featherheart soon joined her kit and the new night guard took her place at the centre of the camp as the leader got into her den for the night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are slowly getting longer, lmao
> 
> ~ Rachel


	9. Chapter 9

Moosekit woke up in a grassy area, surrounded by trees. She stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" She whispered to no one, cautiously taking a couple steps forwards. No one was with her and she didn't pick up anyone's scent so she started jogging slowly, looking around, ears perked. 'Not even prey scent...' She thought to herself.

After what seemed like moons of walking, she saw a faint, starry figure up ahead. She picked up her pace but the figure seemed to only move away from her. "Hello?!" She called out to it, but got no reply. She stopped running so she could catch her breath. She started walking again and this time, a more outlined figure was in front of her, only a few tail-lengths away and she could see it clearly. It had stars in its fur. She approached the figure and made out its cat form. "H-hello..." Moosekit greeted the cat. "Moosekit." The star-furred cat bowed her head to the kit. "Who are you?" Moosekit asked, less afraid and more curious. She tilted her head, ears forward as she prepared to listen. "I am Bluestream, SilverClan's first medicine cat," Bluestream introduced herself. "Where am I?" Moosekit had loads of questions now but only few would be answered. "You are in StarClan," the medicine cat replied in a soft tone. "What?" Moosekit seemed appalled. "Am I dead?" She asked, voice turning sad. She sat down and looked up at Bluestream. "No, no. You are just dreaming. I'm here to talk to you." Bluestream gave the little kit a quick lick between the ears to calm her down and reassure her that she was perfectly fine. "Oh... How come? Why me?" Moosekit didn't shy away when the strange cat licked her. "You are a strong cat. Special." Bluestream seemed to get straight to the point now. "What? But I'm only a kit," Moosekit squeaked. "Yes, but all kits grow." Bluestream paused. "You must save your Clan, Moosekit," Bluestream added. "Wha-- save my Clan from what?" Bluestream started disappearing. "Don't leave! Explain! Save my Clan from what?!" Moosekit cried out but Bluestream was already gone.

"Moosekit?" A faint voice came and she jumped to her paws. She was in the nursery, her mother leaning over her with a worried look. "Are you okay?" Featherheart asked. Moosekit let out a quick breath, thinking about what her dream could mean. "Moosekit?" Featherheart licked her kit's ear when she didn't get a response. "What?" Moosekit looked up at Featherheart. "I'm fine. Just... A bad dream... That's all..." She didn't know what it was. What was she supposed to save her Clan from? SilverClan was perfectly fine... She curled back up and closed her eyes, but she wasn't tired anymore. She just wanted to know what her dream had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it's short again... o.o
> 
> ~ Rachel


	10. Chapter 10

Moosekit chased a mouse into a cave when she had woke up. 'I was fixing to get it to!' She screamed in her thoughts, annoyed about being woken up. Her mother was no where to be seen and she looked to her other side and she saw a little kit climbing into her nest and scrambling over her. Moosekit laughed. "Hello, little one! I'm Moosekit!" "Hi!" Came the high-pitched squeak reply from Icekit, the small little she-cat of her litter. Moosekit rolled over onto her back and let Icekit pin her. Icekit batted at Moosekit's nose with her little paws and Moosekit shook her head with joy, trying to avoid the little paws. It had been one moon since her weird dream. Blackpaw and Ravenpaw, now Blackpelt and Ravenheart, had been made into Warriors and Goldenfur's kits had been born. Bluekit ran over to Moosekit and his sister, wanting to join in on the fun when Silverstar's call rang throughout the camp.

"Let all cats join under the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" The leader gave her call then took her spot below the Highrock as her Clanmates gathered around in front of her. Moosekit scrambled to her paws and she ran out to see what was happening when she barrelled into Featherheart with a loud squeak. "Look at you! You're a mess!" The Queen quickly fixed up Moosekit's fur while Moosekit tried to get away. Once all the cats were gathered and quiet, Silverstar started the meeting.

"Moosekit, step forwards," Silverstar's gaze seemed to pierce the kit. Moosekit walked up to her leader, tail and head held high although her heart was racing and she was nervous. "Moosekit," Silverstar began when Moosekit was in front of her. "You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name you will be known as Moosepaw. Your mentor will be Whiteheart. I hope Whiteheart will pass down all she knows to you." Silverstar looked up at Whiteheart now. "Whiteheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Midnightstorm and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Moosepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Moosepaw." Whiteheart stepped up to Moosepaw and the new apprentice did the same, touching noses with her new mentor before stepping back to look at Silverstar to see if her leader had anything else to say.

Silverstar dismissed the meeting and Moosepaw bounced excitedly over to her mentor. "Can we go see the territory?!" She asked joyfully, pacing around Whiteheart. "Of course." Whiteheart flicked her tail and she jogged off to the camp's entrance, Moosepaw following at her side excitedly. Whiteheart led her towards the river where it turned off away from them, where they shared a boundary with StoneClan. "Yuck!" Moosepaw shouted, wrinkling her nose as the wind started blowing towards her from StoneClan's territory. "What's that smell?" She wiped her nose with her paw, not liking it. "That's StoneClan territory," Whiteheart pointed out, not bothered by the smell of the enemy cats. Moosepaw looked up at her unaffected mentor. "How can you stand it?!" She wanted to stick her nose in the river at this point. "I'm used to it. I've been around long enough," she said with amusement. "StreamClan is far behind them, so we don't get much trouble from them," Whiteheart explained. She moved off, going to another part of their territory. "What's over there by those rocks?" Moosepaw asked as they passed it. "Small hunting ground. We don't really use it unless it's leaf-bare and we're low on prey," Whiteheart answered without looking at the patch of land. She came to a spot that had a sandy/ grassy clearing and two great Oak trees on opposite sides of it. "This is the Training Hollow." Whiteheart stopped in front of it to let Moosepaw have a look. Moosepaw stared at it wide-eyed. "Wow!" She looked up into the trees. "You can't even see Silverpelt!" Moosepaw gasped. Whiteheart nodded. "Come on. You still have lots more to see."

Whiteheart and Moosepaw continued to walk through the forest. Every once in a while, Moosepaw would stop and jump into a pile of leaves like a kit would and it was almost sunset when they had gotten to see the boundary with FlameClan. On their way back to Camp, Moosepaw had continued to jump into leaf piles, but one of them had been smaller than the rest and when she jumped into it, there was a surprised shriek from a mouse. Confused, Moosepaw moved the leaves and looked at the dead mouse and then up at her mentor. Whiteheart perked her ears and she looked completely impressed. "Fantastic catch," she praised her apprentice. Moosepaw tilted her head and then picked it up and half-drug, half-carried it back to camp. She placed it in the Fresh-Kill pile and got lots of compliments for catching it and she felt proud.

Whiteheart told her to go do her apprentice duties around camp. It sucked being the only apprentice but she found the joys of it. When she finished, night had fallen and it was too late to go out and do anything more so Moosepaw went and made a nest in the back of the apprentices den. She ventured back out quickly to get a squirrel from the Fresh-Kill pile and then went back to the den and ate it and slowly sunk into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Moosepaw loved being an apprentice, of course, who didn't? She learned Hunting moves and a few tricks in the process. She had brought back a couple mice and a squirrel and everyone congratulated her since it was only her first time hunting for real. Moosepaw did her apprentice duties quickly because she was eager to go back out so Riverheart let her join the border patrol. She caught a strong whiff of FlameClan scent when they walked past a bush. 'Did no one else smell that?' She wondered but didn't say anything because she didn't want to get into trouble or yelled at. It didn't matter anyways, because a few minutes later, they found a patrol of FlameClan cats on their side. Moosepaw was shoved behind the others since she didn't know any Battle tactics yet since Whiteheart only wanted to focus on Hunting for a while.

Both patrols got into a heated argument that went on for a while until all of a sudden, a battle cry was yelled and FlameClan attacked. Moosepaw tried to flee and get help but a cat attacked her and pinned her. She caught the scent and recognised it. It was the same cat that had tried to get her before and killed Berryfeather. She attempted to fight back but the cat was too strong for her to shove off. She had gotten in a few scratches and so did he but his were worse.

Rocky was fighting a black tomcat that had him pinned but Rocky quickly got rid of him and the cat had fled. Skyfeather and Birdsong were battling off two smaller cats, one was an apprentice and one had to be recently made into a warrior based on his size. Thunder had chased off the she-cat he was battling with and ran to Moosepaw, who was still being clawed up badly. He jumped onto the cat and took him off the apprentice. Moosepaw could barely move. She had deep scratches all over her. The apprentice had been knocked down and the other warrior with him gave up. "Pineface, let's go!" The warrior called and the warrior known as Pineface kicked Thunder away and ran off back to camp with the other two. The cats surrounded Moosepaw and helped get her back to camp and got her to Stormfeather's den who immediately started treating her.

Later on, everyone had been treated and Moosepaw was resting soundly and Featherheart tried to get in to see her but Stormfeather wouldn't let her since Moosepaw needed rest. All three of Goldenfur's kits had been playing but Bluekit didn't want to and had left. He went to visit Stormfeather.

"Hey, Bluekit," Stormfeather greeted the young kit while gathering up a few herbs for Moosepaw when she woke up. "Hello!" Bluekit answered, looking at the herbs. "What are those for?" He asked, tilting his head, interested. "Oh, these are poppy seeds and Marigold leaves. The poppy seeds will help with the pain and Marigold is to make sure her scratches don't get infected." Stormfeather moved them into a corner by Moosepaw. "Poppy seeds also help a cat sleep," the medicine cat added. Bluekit purred with interest and appreciation. The young kit stayed in the Medicine Den with Stormfeather until he had to go back to the Nursery for the night.

Moosepaw was extremely sore the next morning and her scratches were healing, but not fast enough. She wasn't allowed out of camp and she hated it. She was able to perform some of her apprentice duties but it hurt to move so she'd grab something from the Fresh-Kill pile and go back to her nest in the Medicine Den, tired and bored. Stormfeather would treat her wounds daily and Bluekit would normally be there to help and entertain Moosepaw a little bit.

It was the same routine for moons until she was finally better and she was healed. A few scars had been left on the side of her stomach and her shoulder. Whiteheart went easy on her for the next few days, even when Moosepaw would say she was perfectly fine but Whiteheart didnt want to take any chances and open any wounds, although they were fine. Stormfeather had advised her to take it easy but Moosepaw didn't want to. She wanted to train and become a warrior but she was way behind and she hated it. Why did that cat... Pineface... she remembered his name... try to kill her? Was the leader out to get her? She remembered the dream she had when she had went to StarClan. Did the Medicine cat from FlameClan know about it? Did the leader share tongues with StarClan and find out? Moosepaw didn't know but she would...


	12. Chapter 12

"Aim more to the left next time," Whiteheart told Moosepaw when the young apprentice failed to do the battle move correctly. Moosepaw nodded. "Okay..." The little cat was out of breath. She just couldnt seem to get it right, no matter what Whiteheart told her. It was never correct. She sighed and attacked her mentor again, aiming a little to the left side of Whiteheart and trying to roll Whiteheart onto her back and pin her mentor. Whiteheart was able to dodge the move and outsmart Moosepaw, seeming to know every one of the apprentice's moves as if she was a psychic that could see the future. Whiteheart pinned the apprentice onto her side. "You just aren't trying!" Whiteheart scolded. Her apprentice should have learned this by now. It didnt take Rocky, her last apprentice, that long to pick it up. Whiteheart moved off of Moosepaw and let Moosepaw up. "Again," Whiteheart commanded, and took the battle crouch, as did Moosepaw. The apprentice growled a little under her breath. Moosepaw leaped out for Whiteheart's right side but quickly ducked and rolled over to the left side, kicking Whiteheart over and then pinning the larger cat. Whiteheart pushed up and Moosepaw quickly moved backwards so she wasn't caught off balance. "Good job. Make sure you can do that in battle and you'll surely take down the opponent." Whiteheart shook a little bit of dirt from her fur. "C'mon, let's go back to camp." Whiteheart started heading back. Moosepaw sighed. She wanted to stay out longer to practice but she couldn't unless Whiteheart was there watching her so she had no choice but to follow.

When they got back to camp, Moosepaw was already on doing her apprentice duties, cleaning out the bedding and making sure Stormfeather had prey. There were no elders so she was glad to have less to do, and that was a good thing since she was the only apprentice for now. After she was done, Whiteheart told her to eat and then rest since they'd be going on a hunting patrol after sunset. Moosepaw had simply nodded and did as she was told. After eating, she cleaned her fur a little and then curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

All of a sudden, she was flooded with the scents of many cats. She rose to her paws and looked around slowly. The glow of eyes was on her as she took a few cautious steps forwards, walking on the path. The wind blew, making seem even more eerie despite the eyes that were glued to her. She walked and walked. The path seemed endless and it was lined with cats that she couldn't see; only their eyes that pierced her sharply. She continued to walk until there was a river and every cat disappeared. She looked around and tilted her head, confused when she didn't see the glowing yellow eyes around her. She looked into the river and after a few seconds, it ran red with blood. "What!?" She squealed and jumped back, frightened. When she looked at the river again, it was as clear as the one in the forest that bordered StoneClan. She blinked, staring into it, waiting to see if it would run red with blood once again.

"Moosepaw." The voice was familiar to her, like from her last dream. Moosepaw glanced upwards slowly but saw no one, not even a starry pelt. She tried looking into the trees but still, nothing was there. The now confused apprentice looked back into the clear, sparkling blue water and saw drops of blood fall into it into her reflection. She perked her ears, eyes widening in fear. She backed up and moved her paw under her chin and then looked at it. No blood. She was still curious so she searched the water again for something and when she did, she looked where her reflection should've been and it was another cat's. It looked like Bluestream's. She spun around and struck out with her forepaw, claws out, but hit nothing but air. She opened her eyes and saw nothing as well.

"Moosepaw, come here." The voice rang throughout the forest and came from every direction. She didn't know where to look. Bluestream appeared ahead of her so she got over the river and went to the star-pelted cat. "Why am I here?" Moosepaw asked worriedly. "You know why. You saw why," Bluestream replied calmly. "W-what? The river running red? Why did it--" she was cut off when a cat pounced on her from no where and she woke up. 'Of course,' she thought to herself. Why did StarClan always leave her cliffhangered? If she could get the full story... She flexed her claws and stopped when she realised she was ruining her nest. She walked out of the den and found Whiteheart coming towards her to get her for the hunting patrol.

She hunted quietly and went off on her own since Whiteheart wanted to hunt alone for a change. When she finished, she had brought back two mice and a small squirrel. Whiteheart praised her along with the other two cats in their patrol when they arrived back at the meeting spot and then they all went back to camp with their prey. After she placed her prey on the pile, she went around and made sure the other cats had eaten before taking a piece herself and then going to the Apprentices' den and eating outside it and then cleaning her fur and going inside to sleep, hoping there wouldn't be any more dreams from StarClan. They didn't tell her anything anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let all cats join under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Silverstar's call rang throughout the camp and all the cats slowly exited their dens, stretching and yawning while they made their way over to the Highrock. Some cats had already woken up so they were already in their places below the Highrock, waiting for their leader's announcement.

Once everyone was settled, Silverstar got on with the meeting. "Today is a great day. The making of new apprentices," she started. Stormfeather had made his way up next to Silverstar quietly while she spoke. "Icekit, step forwards." The kit bounced a few steps of the way but calmed down and walked like an actual apprentice would the rest of the way, tail held high. "Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw." Silverstar paused, gaze flickering around the rest of her warriors, deciding who Icepaw's mentor would be. After scanning the crowd, she chose. "Your mentor will be Birdsong. I hope she will pass down all her knowledge to you." She paused and looked at the warrior she chose. "Birdsong, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have received brilliant training from your past mentor, Redfoot, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and smart. You will be the mentor of Icepaw. I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to Icepaw." Silverstar stopped talking and Icepaw turned, finding Birdsong and touching noses with her quickly before sitting next to her and looking up at Silverstar again. "Crowkit, step forwards please," The leader spoke once again after Icepaw got settled with Birdsong. Crowkit stood up straight and walked up to Silverstar proudly. "Crowkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you have reached your warrior name you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Thunder. I hope he will pass down what he knows to you." Silverstar looked away from the apprentice and looked around for Thunder. When she spotted him, she began speaking. "Thunder, you are also ready to take on your first apprentice. You have learned a lot of the Warriors since you have joined us, and I expect you to teach Crowpaw everything all of our warriors, new and old, have taught you." Thunder dipped his head and walked up to Crowpaw, touching his apprentice's nose and moving out of the way, Crowpaw following. After a moment of silence, Stormfeather went to Silverstar's side and met his leader's gaze for a second before she looked away. "Bluekit, step forwards." Silverstar's eyes shined at the fact she'd be giving Stormfeather an apprentice. "Bluekit, you are ready to become an apprentice." She kept it short since Riverheart had patrols to assign. "Stormfeather, do you take Bluekit to be your apprentice?" She asked softly. Stormfeather looked at Bluekit. "Yes, I do," he answered proudly. "Bluekit, from this day on until you have received your Medicine Cat name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Stormfeather will be your mentor and I know that he will teach you the ways of the Medicine cats." Bluepaw and Stormfeather touched noses and then Silverstar dismissed the meeting so the newly made mentors and apprentices could go and do what they wished.

Goldenfur smiled with appreciation and said a few words to her kits before jogging off to the Warriors den and finding her nest. The apprentices ran off to their mentors and as Moosepaw was going to find Whiteheart, Icepaw and Crowpaw leapt on top of her. "Moosepaw!" They squeaked excitedly. "Will you take us to our den?!" Icepaw asked, eyes bright. "Sure. Why don't you go get moss from Stormfeather and Bluepaw first so you can make your nests?" She suggested. "Okay!" Crowpaw ran away and Icepaw bolted after her brother. They returned with mouthfuls of moss and then Moosepaw loped to the den with them and helped them choose places. Icepaw was told to stay in camp for today, so she had to do her apprentice duties while Crowpaw got to see the territory and Moosepaw went out to do a border patrol and then stayed out to train with Whiteheart and do some hunting. Bluepaw and Stormfeather stayed in the Medicine Cat's den the whole time while Bluepaw learned the herbs that Stormfeather had in stock first before anything else.

It was a basic day at the camp with new apprentices getting settled into their new nests and bouncing around excitedly. There was nothing else to be done so after the daily patrols and everything else had been done, the Warriors ate together while the apprentices ate outside their den and both Medicine Cat's ate in their den before Riverheart placed a Night guard and the cats settled down for the night, ready for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Moosepaw was sound asleep, curled up into a fluffy brown ball when Icepaw scurried over her, eager to get out of the den. Moosepaw lifted her head wearily, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Huh?" She mewed tiredly and very quietly. Crowpaw tried to leap over her but when he went to jump, he tripped and landed on top of her head. "Ah!" She sat up and almost fell backwards. "Crowpaw! Do you mind?!" She asked sharply, making the little apprentice flatten his ears in fear. Moosepaw growled. There was no way she'd be going back to sleep anytime soon. Crowpaw looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Moosepaw..." He squeaked with a frightened mew. "Be careful next time," Moosepaw told him coldly and stepped over him, going out of the den and licking her paw and drawing it over her ear. Crowpaw got up and bolted from the den, trying to find his mentor. Moosepaw looked around camp, attention moving to the Warriors and Medicine Cat den when leaves started to stir and cats appeared. Stormfeather planned on taking Bluepaw out to collect herbs and learn about Death berries, which Bluepaw was very excited about and he was practically bouncing off the camp walls, ready to go. Riverheart sat in the middle of the camp and a few cats had surrounded her and she was setting up patrols for the day. Moosepaw and Whiteheart were put in a hunting patrol that would leave after the first border patrol had returned and Moosepaw was assigned to a late night border patrol to make sure FlameClan stayed on their side. Whiteheart was there so when she and Moosepaw met up, Whiteheart told her what was happening. Moosepaw started her duties around camp while she waited, since Icepaw and Birdsong had left early so Icepaw could see the territory and then get back before Moosepaw's hunting patrol left so Icepaw could help Moosepaw finish doing nests. Thunder took Crowpaw out for some hunting practice before they got back, since they were going on the patrol with Moosepaw.

~  
Moosepaw, Whiteheart, Riverheart, and Goldenfur waited by the camp's entrance for Crowpaw and Thunder to get back. When they did, they immediately left. Riverheart split the group up so they could cover more ground and collect more prey. Whiteheart suggested Moosepaw hunt on her own again but said she'd be watching from a distance. With that, Moosepaw took off, going to the part of the forest that was near twolegs. Whiteheart followed behind slowly. Thunder and Crowpaw were assigned to hunt near the border with StoneClan but to make sure to stay away from it. Riverheart and Goldenfur hunted together, since they could go to a bigger area and split up there.

While Moosepaw hunted near the twolegs, she heard something. Thump. Thump. Footsteps, she figured. She didn't know what made such noise when it walked but as it neared, she was able to see it. It was holding something she couldn't make out. She dived into the nearest bush and watched as the twoleg stopped a few feet from her and then set what it was holding onto the ground and walked away. Once Moosepaw was sure it was gone, she came out of hiding and looked at what it had been holding. It was a tiny kit. Light orange fur with a little bit of white. It started meowing as if it was in distress. Moosepaw went up to it and sniffed it carefully. It was so little, it's eyes weren't even open yet. Moosepaw looked in the direction the twoleg had went. Why would it leave an innocent, defenceless kit out to die? Moosepaw couldn't leave it. And she wouldn't. She picked it up gently by the scruff and started carrying it back to where Riverheart split them up when Whiteheart came into the open and stopped her. "What are you doing?" Whiteheart asked. "I'm bringing this kit back to camp. It needs help," Moosepaw stated. "What are you going to do? Walk in with a kitty pet that doesn't belong out here?" Whiteheart tilted her head. "Leave it. It'll find its way back home." Moosepaw almost dropped the kit in surprise when she heard what her mentor had said. Moosepaw gently set the fragile kit down and spoke. "Do you not remember what you taught me? Do you not remember the warrior code? A warrior should not deny helping a kit, no matter where it comes from! And if you were watching me, you surely saw that nasty twoleg set this poor thing down and leave it!" Moosepaw hissed. "I'm going to take this kit back to camp and talk to Silverstar whether you like it or not!" She picked up the kit and ran off back to camp, trying not to let it swing so much.

Silverstar was talking to Stormfeather when Moosepaw burst through the entrance, holding the kit. Silverstar looked up and tilted her head and started walking Moosepaw's way. 'StarClan, let her believe me!' She prayed since she knew she'd have to explain what happened and where she found the kit. Moosepaw met Silverstar in the middle and set the kit down. Silverstar sniffed the kit and wrinkled her nose when she smelled twoleg on it. "What are you doing with a kit from twoleg place?" Silverstar asked, her tone intimidating to Moosepaw. "I was hunting near twoleg place..." She didn't know how to explain. "I didn't leave the forest and the scent floated down to me but it was far away. Whiteheart was watching me from afar while hunting and didn't try to lead me away so it was safe. I was fixing to pounce on a shrew when I heard... And felt the thumping of twoleg paws. I hid in a bush and it didn't see me, thank StarClan, and it set this kit down and then it walked away." Moosepaw looked at the kit. Silverstar was silent while she thought of what to make of this information when the rest of the patrol walked in but Silverstar paid no attention to them. There were no queens in the camp and this kit was far too young to be fed real prey. "This kit will not survive with us. There are no queens and Goldenfur has no milk left to give. This kit cannot eat real prey so we must give it to another clan," Silverstar finally said. Moosepaw looked extremely hurt and when Whiteheart caught her eye, she nodded an "I told you so" from across camp. "Stormfeather, Moosepaw, take this kit over to StoneClan. Explain the situation. I'm sure they'll take this kit in." Silverstar nodded and walked back to her den. The other cats got back to what they were doing and Stormfeather met up with Moosepaw and they did as Silverstar asked.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple days had passed since the incident with the kit. Whiteheart had gotten over what Moosepaw said but Moosepaw still felt awkward and a little bad. She shouldn't though, should she? I mean, she was defending the Warrior Code like she was supposed to when Whiteheart didn't want to obey it. Moosepaw tried to concentrate hard on her hunting and battle skills but the incident played over and over in her mind.

"Leave the kit here," Whiteheart said. "No!" Moosepaw yelled at her mentor. "Any Clan must help a kit no matter where it comes from!" She stated in a firm, loud tone before running away to camp.

She snapped back into reality when she felt herself fall on to the ground. When she opened her eyes and her eyesight focused on her surroundings, Icepaw had her pinned to the root of a tree in the Training Area. Moosepaw shoved the smaller apprentice off easily. "What was that for?" Moosepaw asked, getting irritated. "Whiteheart told me to..." Icepaw answered shyly and apologetically. Moosepaw shook her head and got in the battle crouch. She heard Whiteheart's voice faintly and Icepaw copied Moosepaw. Birdsong gave the go and Icepaw pounced at Moosepaw. Moosepaw saw it coming so she easily and quickly dodged to the side and spun around, leaping on top of Icepaw and making the apprentice fall to her side and Moosepaw could pin her. "No fair!" Whined Icepaw. "She knows more! And she's stronger! And bigger!" She complained. "I'm only a bit bigger than you," Moosepaw said, getting off the apprentice, "and I know just as much as you do, so stop complaining." "You know more! You've been training longer than I have!" Icepaw argued. "I haven't, you mouse-brain!" Moosepaw held back a growl. "I was injured for moons because of FlameClan," she stated firmly, taking a breath and continuing, "so technically, it's you that should know more." She huffed and walked a few tail lengths away from the apprentice and sat down, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear. Icepaw went over to Whiteheart and Birdsong and started complaining. Moosepaw perked her ears, hearing only a small amount in parts of what the three cats were saying. The wind stirred the grass and leaves slightly, but it brought down a familiar scent. Moosepaw immediately recognised it and just as she was about to go and tell Whiteheart, Pineface and another warrior who was unknown to her, leaped out from their hiding spots in the bushes on her. She shrieked in surprise and all three cats saw her being dragged away. Icepaw was the first one to leap on one of the large cats, but they easily shoved her away and knocked her down. Pain surged through the little cats fragile body. Whiteheart and Birdsong climbed into the trees and raced above their heads, only to fall on top of them, making them release Moosepaw, who struggled to her paws. She moved out of the way, limping in the process. Whiteheart and Birdsong managed to chase off both of the cats. Whiteheart ran to Moosepaw and started helping her back to camp. Birdsong immediately went to Icepaw, picking up the now unconscious apprentice and walked/jogged next to Moosepaw and Whiteheart.

When they got to camp, Birdsong ran ahead and dropped Icepaw off at the Medicine Cat's Den and then ran to Silverstar's den to report what had just happened. Whiteheart and Moosepaw slowly made their way over to the Medicine Cat's den. Bluepaw ran out while Stormfeather checked Icepaw and helped Whiteheart get Moosepaw to the den as well.

"Don't worry, Moosepaw, you'll be better in a few days!" Bluepaw told her cheerfully before bolting off to the herb storage and finding what he needed to treat her sprained paw. Moosepaw sighed. The new apprentices would become warriors before her at this rate. Why does FlameClan want her gone?


	16. Chapter 16

Time for the Gathering again. Silverstar named the cats who was coming, and Moosepaw was on that list. It was her first Gathering since she became an apprentice. She was exited but also anxious. FlameClan had attacked the day before and she thought that since she was going to be there, a fight would break out...

Moosepaw made her way to Whiteheart to talk about it, but Whiteheart assumed instantly that Moosepaw wanted to train and shot her down. "Moosepaw, I don't want you all worn out for the Gathering. You're going to stay in camp and complete your duties with Icepaw and Crowpaw. After that, you can help out around camp, but I don't want you leaving," Whiteheart told her in a strict voice. Moosepaw hung her head and didn't reply. She walked away and did as her mentor had asked.

At least there was a lot to do and she was occupied the whole time. When it was almost time to go, she had told Icepaw to finish up then went to eat so her energy would be up when it was time to go. She was dozing lightly when Whiteheart woke her up and told her to come on. Moosepaw went. She stayed in pace with the group perfectly she looked down at Fourtrees. 'Wow...' She thought. It was so pretty. She saw the other Clans down there and was almost knocked off her paws when she realised they were moving again. She took her spot and caught the scent of FlameClan. She looked at the ground and took her spot. While they were all waiting for the leaders to start, Moosepaw overheard a couple warriors of FlameClan talking.

"We need to get rid of her. Now!" One of them said. "It's a Gathering," Pineface replied. "We'll get her when the truce is broken," he stated in a whisper. "We can't let her find out that she's part of a prophecy!" The other cat responded in a bit louder voice. "Hush!" Pineface hissed as the leaders jumped up onto the rock and took their places. Moosepaw looked mortified. Silverstar got the cat's quiet. All the leaders spoke about basic things; new apprentices, kits, prey. But when it was Silverstar's turn, she reported everything that happened with FlameClan. The attacks, the attempts to kill one of her apprentices. FlameClan's leader didn't even try to deny what Silverstar was saying. StoneClan and StreamClan cats were confused on the subject, but none of them said anything. Silverstar demanded that FlameClan stay away from their camp or they'd be force to kill the cat that enters.

After that was done, SilverClan left Fourtrees and retired to their camp for the night. Moosepaw knew they wouldn't stop trying. She recalled Pineface's conversation last night... They said she was special? And... StarClan... Bluestream wanted to show her something but something weird happened and she woke up. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep, hoping StarClan would bring her up and Bluestream could tell her what was going on.

Moosepaw wasn't brought up to StarClan this time. She woke up and was disappointed. What did they want to show her? She sighed. That's all she wanted to know... That and she wanted to know why she was special. She shook her head and completed her duties around the camp with Icepaw and Crowpaw's help. Whiteheart had been sent on Border Patrol so Moosepaw had nothing to do until then. She made her way to the Medicine Cat's den.

"Hey, Stormfeather, hey Bluepaw," Moosepaw greeted them, sitting in front of them as they sorted through the herbs. "Hey, Moosepaw!" Bluepaw said cheerfully before going back to work. Stormfeather gave Moosepaw a quick nod. "Need any help? Whiteheart is on Patrol so..." Moosepaw shrugged. Stormfeather lifted his head. "Sure," he said, passing Moosepaw a couple stems that had leaves on them. "Think you can take the leaves off for me?" "Sure," Moosepaw replied, looking at it, wondering how to start it. Bluepaw saw that she was confused so he showed her what to do then let her carry on by herself.

They had all the herbs finished a little later and then Moosepaw left to find Whiteheart, who had to be back by now. She found her mentor at the Fresh-Kill pile. "Whiteheart!" She called as the warrior grabbed up a squirrel and moved back a few tail-lengths to eat it. "Can we train?" Moosepaw asked, sitting across from her mentor. "Maybe later. I've got a hunting patrol to go on." Moosepaw frowned. "Can I come with you?" She asked. "Go ask Riverheart. She's leading the patrol. "Oh, okay." Moosepaw bolted off to Riverheart. Moosepaw had to wait because Riverheart had been busy talking to another group of cats but after that was done, Moosepaw jumped and landed in front of the deputy to get her attention. 

Riverheart yowled in surprise. "Moosepaw!?" "Hi, Riverheart," Moosepaw said, pausing, but quickly adding, "can I go on your hunting patrol? I haven't done anything all day besides camp stuff!" Moosepaw whined. "I guess... Did Whiteheart say it's okay for you to go?" Riverheart asked, flicking her tail in the direction of Whiteheart. "She told me to ask you." "Then I guess it's okay. Go eat before we leave," Riverheart instructed and that's exactly what Moosepaw did.

The patrol had been waiting for her to get over there after she finished eating. "Let's go," Riverheart said and led the way. She stopped in a small clearing. "Whiteheart, you can hunt with Moosepaw. I'll go with Rocky and Thunder." They all nodded their agreement and went their separate ways.

They met up and Moosepaw had managed to catch a couple birds and a shrew. Whiteheart caught a squirrel and a mouse, only because Moosepaw scented the prey first. Riverheart, Rocky, and Thunder came back, jaws filled with prey. They all travelled back to camp slowly, since Moosepaw kept dropping her prey. "Sorry!" She would squeak every time.

By the time they got back to camp, the sun was getting ready to set. They all placed their prey on the pile, but Moosepaw had to run back to the entrance when she realised she had dropped one of the birds she was carrying. All the cats were eating and some were even settling down for the night. Whiteheart and Moosepaw had eaten earlier so Whiteheart decided to take Moosepaw out for a late training session.

They trained until Moonhigh. Moosepaw was dragging her paws on the way back and she couldn't stop yawning. When she got to camp, Whiteheart and her immediately retired to their dens for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Moosepaw walked through the forest, freezing in her place when she heard the bushes rustling and a small growling sound. She turned and was met with a fearless glare as a cat pounced on her. She shrieked and jolted awake and blinked quickly, eyes adjusting to the darkness and she sighed with relief, relaxing now that she knew she was in the Apprentices' Den. She looked behind her at Icepaw and Crowpaw, hoping she didn't wake them, glad to know that she didn't. She settled back down in her nest, closing her eyes and trying to sleep again.

"Moosepaw!" Moosepaw jumped to her paws at the sound of Whiteheart's voice. "Moosepaw!" Whiteheart said sternly, poking her head into the Apprentices' Den, searching for her Apprentice. "What?!" Moosepaw shouted, startled and nervous all of a sudden. "Come on! We have a border patrol to go on!" Whiteheart flattened her ears and then left. Moosepaw scampered out of her den and ran to the camp entrance where Featherheart, Icepaw, Birdsong, and Whiteheart were sitting, waiting for the slow apprentice. They left as soon as she had arrived and paused for a breath, but she could barely get two seconds of air inside of her when they exited the camp at a jog. She sighed and took in a deep breath, following after the group tiredly.

They patrolled the borders and the only thing they encountered were a couple of fierce kittypets but they ran off as soon as they heard the Warriors growling. Moosepaw laughed as their fat, cowardly butts ran back home.

Moosepaw had caught a rabbit on the way back which made the rest of the group want to hunt more so they didn't come back empty-pawed. Moosepaw had her rabbit and she had caught a baby bird and she was happy with that. Whiteheart caught a few small mice. Featherheart caught a squirrel, Birdsong had gotten a water vole that strayed too far from its home and Icepaw managed to catch a rabbit as well that was twice her size.

When they got back to camp, the hunting patrol had left, although they didn't come back with very much because of the racket the border patrol made when they hunted through the territory and the amount of prey they had gotten. The camp was quiet for the most part. A group of warriors had gathered and they were talking for a while. Icepaw and Crowpaw carried out the duties because Moosepaw had always done them when all three were together. Moosepaw caught sight of Stormfeather and Bluepaw heading out so she decided to join them since she had eaten already and had nothing else to do since Whiteheart was resting.

Stormfeather basically went on and on about every herb they came across and then picked a few off and carried them on to the next herb-filled shrub. Moosepaw was kind of fascinated by it but didn't say anything. It wasn't enough to make her want to become a Medicine Cat. After they had a good amount of herbs, they ventured back to camp and Moosepaw helped sort through them.

By this time, the sun had travelled a little past Sunhigh. Moosepaw sat in the middle of the camp, looking around. She wanted to train but Whiteheart was in the Warriors' Den the entire time. Moosepaw pouted. She had nothing to do and Riverheart wouldn't put her on any patrol unless Whiteheart was with her.

Moosepaw envied Icepaw and Crowpaw. They always did one thing after another. At this rate, they'd become Warriors before her. She barely had a claw through the Apprentices' Den when she heard Silverstar's voice. Appalled, Moosepaw spun around.

"Come on," Silverstar said, flicking her tail in the direction of the camp's entrance. Moosepaw tilted her head and gladly followed. She wondered the whole time where Silverstar was taking her until they arrived at the Training Area. Moosepaw's eyes widened. She was getting training from Silverstar!

"I'm going to show you a few advanced moves and some tricks to help you for when Whiteheart trains you again," Silverstar said with a nod. "Show me your battle crouch," she directed.

Moosepaw did as she was told. "Like this?" She asked nervously.

Silverstar nodded and circled the apprentice, studying her posture. "Good. Keep your paws tucked in a bit more. To help with your spring," she commented.

Moosepaw tilted her head and moved her paws in towards her belly more. She sprung forwards and into a tiny pile of leaves that was near. "Wow!" She seemed impressed. "Thanks Silverstar! I can't wait to show Whiteheart!" She grinned. Silverstar laughed her reply.

"Okay," the leader started again, "come at me," she commanded. Moosepaw tilted her head, confused, but said nothing and obeyed her leader. Silverstar jumped to the side and before Moosepaw could turn to see what was happening, Silverstar had leaped onto her and had her down on her side, ready to be given the belly-rake. Moosepaw's eyes were wide with fear for a moment. Silverstar grinned and explained to Moosepaw how to do that move and to try it out on Whiteheart. Moosepaw nodded and did it to Silverstar, who was expecting it and countered the attack. Moosepaw got up and got back into the battle crouch Silverstar taught her. Moosepaw looked at the spot she was going to go but went the exact opposite way which made Silverstar leap right into Moosepaw's path, giving the apprentice an advantage. Moosepaw managed to pin Silverstar and her eyes flashed with victory and delight.

"Well played, Moosepaw," Silverstar praised her. Silverstar decided to show her a couple tricks in hunting and then put those new skills to the test before going back to camp.

Both cats came back with their jaws full of prey. They set it in the Fresh-Kill pile and then went their separate ways. By this time, the sun was halfway towards its time to set.

Moosepaw wandered around camp for a bit before deciding to go see if Stormfeather and Bluepaw needed help. Moosepaw pouted when Stormfeather said that they didn't and she trotted away from the Medicine Cat's den. She was certain that Icepaw and Crowpaw did their duties so nothing else had to be done. She went back over to the Fresh-Kill pile and picked out a vole and moved away with it. She laid outside the apprentices' den and ate.

After she finished, she sat up and washed through her thick pelt thoroughly before venturing into the den and laying down in her nest. She curled up into a ball, tail resting over her nose. She slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

No dreams from StarClan... Weird, Moosepaw thought to herself as she blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly. She stretched and made her way out of the den, careful not to wake the other two apprentices up. She didn't even hear them enter the den last night so she figured that they had a late night. Moosepaw glanced around the camp. She was the only one awake. She saw the apprentices in their nests... Wouldn't the other Warriors be awake by now? She explored the camp and peeked her head inside the Warriors' Den. All the Warriors were there. She backed out quietly and walked around. Then she saw glowing eyes from inside the camp and then something sprang from the shadows and towards her. She shrieked in surprise and fear and jumped awake and hit her head on the roof of the Apprentices' den. She meowed in annoyance and looked around, catching the eyes of the other two apprentices.

"Moosepaw, are you okay?" Icepaw asked, worry in her voice and her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine, Icepaw," the older apprentice answered, breathing a bit heavy.

"Are you sure?" Crowpaw added this time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise." Moosepaw slowly curled back up. Did StarClan send her that dream? Was it for a reason? She sighed and went back to sleep.

Morning rolled around and Moosepaw woke up with a yawn, the sun glaring in her face. It was still low over the horizon. She walked over to the Fresh-Kill pile and ate a mouse before going over to Riverheart. She was only a couple tail-lengths from the deputy when Whiteheart landed in front of her. Moosepaw froze and jumped back in surprise and hissed, but realised who it was and she shook her head.

"Come on. I want to go over your battle moves," Whiteheart said, ushering the apprentice to the camp entrance.

"Okay!" Moosepaw shouted, sprinting towards the entrance which wasn't very far and she raced Whiteheart to the Training Area. "What took you so long?!" She taunted her mentor when Whiteheart appeared in the clearing a minute after the warrior did.

"Okay," Whiteheart said, changing the subject, "Do the battle crouch and come at me," she demanded.

Moosepaw quickly did what Whiteheart asked. She did the battle crouch how Silverstar taught her and Whiteheart didn't comment on it. She was honestly impressed. Moosepaw tensed her back muscles and looked at one side of Whiteheart and and aimed for the opposite and took Whiteheart down. Whiteheart was stunned and Moosepaw spun around quickly and pinned her mentor to the ground and pawed at her belly as if she was giving the belly-rake to an enemy warrior. Moosepaw got off of her mentor and looked down at the larger cat on the ground, dirt in her fur.

"Nicely done..." Whiteheart said and went to attack Moosepaw, but the apprentice had noticed the other cat tensing and getting ready to pounce so she swiftly moved to the side and jumped onto Whiteheart's back and brought her to the ground once again. Whiteheart pushed Moosepaw off and Moosepaw jumped back and studied Whiteheart, waiting for her to make the next move. Whiteheart dove, aiming for Moosepaw's belly but the little cat leaped over Whiteheart, feeling the paw slightly graze her belly fur and turned in the air so she was facing Whiteheart. Her mentor stopped and shook the dirt from her fur. "Impressive." Whiteheart nodded, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear.

They hunted and went back to camp where the others were a bit more activity going on. Bluepaw met up with both cats while they set their prey down in the Fresh-Kill pile, giving them some herbs wrapped up in another leaf.

"What are these for?" Moosepaw asked, sniffing them and wrinkling her nose a little.

"They're travelling herbs," Bluepaw answered happily. Whiteheart already began to eat hers, her own nose wrinkling at the taste and it was obvious she was trying not to spit them out.

"Go ahead, eat them," Whiteheart said. "We're leaving after."

Moosepaw are them and her face scrunched up with disgust. "Yuck!" She shouted after swallowing the last one. "Where are we going?" She asked, coughing a little.

"The Moonstone. All apprentices must visit before becoming Warriors," Whiteheart noted.

Moosepaw's eyes lit up with joy. She was going to see the Moonstone!

Bluepaw left the two cats alone. Moosepaw and Whiteheart exchanged glances and then left. The others knew where they were going.

~

They arrived at the entrance to the tunnel that leads to the Moonstone. Whiteheart walked in and Moosepaw followed. As they progressed through the tunnel, the light faded slowly and it was soon pitch black, her whiskers brushing against the sides of the wall. It opened up after a while and the stone was revealed through the small amount of light that actually filtered into the space.

"When the moon shines over the stone, touch your nose to it and get comfortable," Whiteheart instructed, moving away to a corner and sitting down.

It seemed like a lifetime, but the moon finally passed over and she instantly bounced forwards, touching her nose to it and then laying down on her side.

She was brought up to StarClan.

Will they reject me becoming a Warrior because of everything that's been happening? She wondered as the area lit up and a few cats were in front of her.

"Hello, Moosepaw," Bluestream greeted.

"Hi, Bluestream," Moosepaw said shyly. "Am I allowed to become a warrior?" She asked, head tilted.

"Yes, of course," Bluestream replied, tone soft. "All apprentices have their doubts, don't worry little one." He nodded.

"Thank you, Bluestream!" She beamed. The light started to fade. "Wait—!" She called. "What's my warrior name..." Her words faded and trailed off, getting quiet. She woke up in the cave and blinked quickly, looking around for Whiteheart.

"How was it?" Whiteheart asked, walking up behind Moosepaw, making the apprentice's fur puff out in surprise.

"It was awesome!" Moosepaw cheered, following Whiteheart as she walked to the entrance of the tunnel.

~

They arrived back at camp and they were greeted by Skyfeather and Feathertail, the two night guards. Moosepaw remembered the dream she had about a cat attacking her... And she just saw StarClan... Moosepaw's heart started to race. She didn't want to go to sleep but she curled up in her nest anyways, and prayed that nothing bad happened.


	19. Chapter 19

The apprentices were hovering over her and Moosepaw woke up, feeling a presence but she didn't know what. She lifted her head.

"Moosepaw!" Both Icepaw and Crowpaw shouted at the same time, making Moosepaw mew and roll over onto her back in surprise, batting at Icepaw's ears lightly.

"Hi..." She breathed out, rolling over and sitting up. "What do you need?" She asked.

"What was StarClan like?!" Crowpaw asked.

"Do their pelts sparkle?!" Icepaw beamed afterwards.

"Um..." Moosepaw didn't know what to say. She wasn't allowed to talk about her dream... But these questions didn't really say anything about what they told her... "StarClan is a giant place. As big as the twolegs!" She said in a kind of spooky voice. Both of the apprentices gasped. "Their pelts do sparkle... Like the stars of Silverpelt," she finished, watching as the apprentices exchanged glances and looked extremely joyful. "I need to go find Whiteheart," Moosepaw excused herself and left the den, looking around for her mentor.

Whiteheart came bounding over and told Moosepaw to go eat and then it was time for her assessment. Moosepaw nodded and went to the Fresh-Kill pile, her belly growling wildly. She picked up a vole and moved away from the pile a little and settled down to eat. Her assessment.. What if she didn't pass it? Bluestream said she was going to become one... She was worried she'd fail her task and never become a warrior; be an apprentice for the rest of her life. She smoothed down her thick fur and then found Whiteheart again.

"I'm ready to go!" She flicked her tail in excitement.

"Let's go." Whiteheart nodded, leading Moosepaw out of the camp and to the training area. Moosepaw was confused at first but then Whiteheart started speaking. "You know we've had nice, friendly fights." Moosepaw nodded. "Well, I want you to treat me as an enemy. Claws sheathed. Treat it like a real fight—do what you would do if I was a FlameClan cat," Whiteheart instructed. Moosepaw narrowed her eyes and nodded and then bolted off in the other direction, deeper into the forest. Whiteheart didn't expect that so she was confused and trotted after Moosepaw.

Minutes passed and Moosepaw was no where to be found. 'She couldn't have gone far!' Whiteheart screamed to herself in thought form. 'Where in the name of StarClan could she have gone?!' Whiteheart started in the direction of twoleg place when Moosepaw landed behind her, quieter and neater than she thought she would. Whiteheart progressed forwards, not noticing. Moosepaw got into the battle crouch, letting out a low growl and springing forwards, taking Whiteheart down. Startled, the red-and-white-furred cat scrambled to her paws, confused but before she could collect herself, Moosepaw was on her back, balancing for a couple seconds until she felt Whiteheart losing her balance. Moosepaw leaped off of her mentor and landed a tail-length away, which sent Whiteheart falling onto her side, struggling to get back up. Moosepaw watched as Whiteheart got up, shaking her fur out a little, small grains of dirt flying everywhere. The apprentice slowly moved around Whiteheart, who mirrored the young cat's actions. Moosepaw stopped and looked at a spot on Whiteheart where she would supposedly aim. 'Time to put what Silverstar taught me to the test!' She commanded herself and let Whiteheart see her muscles tensing as she got ready to jump. Moosepaw jumped and Whiteheart had dodged to the side, but not enough for Moosepaw to tackle her down again. Moosepaw growled and lashed out, class still sheathed, batting at Whiteheart's head. Whiteheart could tell that Moosepaw was tiring and used that to her advantage, leaping forwards and getting Moosepaw pinned under her. Moosepaw kicked out and sent Whiteheart flying but the experienced cat landed on her paws and tackled Moosepaw again. The two cats tumbled around the training area until Moosepaw finally got Whiteheart pinned to where the she-cat couldn't escape.

"I win!" Moosepaw cheered, panting heavily and let Whiteheart up.

"Well done, Moosepaw," Whiteheart praised with a small nod, signalling her approval. She walked towards the river. "Let's take a quick break before we move on," she suggested.

They reached the river and lowered their noses to it, drinking a little. Their breath was still heavy so they drank a little at a time until they were satisfied and then picked out a spot in the shade of a small oak tree and laid under it.

They rested up and Moosepaw hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until Whiteheart prodded her with a paw, waking her.

"Huh?" Moosepaw said sleepily, sitting up.

"Time to move on." She walked off, Moosepaw following quickly behind. "You're going to hunt," she spoke up after they reached good hunting grounds. "You'll hunt alone. Meet me near Fourtrees when you think you've caught enough prey." She nodded and left. Moosepaw quickly got to work. She looked around. There was no wind to carry scents so she couldn't sniff out the prey very well so she had to use her eyes. She stepped quietly and peered under some bushes until she found something. Her eyes widened, mouth watering when she spotted a fat squirrel using a bush as a temporary home. Moosepaw studied the bush and then crawled under it slowly. She reached a good range and she had to keep perfectly still, which is what she managed to do; barely. She brought a paw forwards and lashed out at it, injuring it. ''No!' She scolded herself and immediately raced after the squirrel. She must've nicked it good because it was pretty slow and she caught up to it easily. She killed it with a swift blow to the neck and thanked StarClan that she found it. She scraped some dirt over it in a little hiding spot to disguise its scent and then moved on, sniffing out some more prey as the wind slowly stirred. She managed to catch the scent trail of a mouse and she followed it. She found a small dip in the ground that led to a hole. She fit her paw in and hooked her claws on something, pulling it up and out of the hole. She bit it on the neck, careful not to destroy any of the meat on it and moved it a little to the side so she could get her paw back in and see if there was anymore mice. Sadly, there wasn't, but she picked it up and buried it with the squirrel and ventured back out into the forest in the same direction she was going.

Later, she thought she had caught enough prey; three small mice and a medium-sized one, a really fat squirrel and a shrew. Didn't look like much but she decided it was enough and she wasn't finding or scenting anymore. She went to Fourtrees where Whiteheart was, a little out of breath from following Moosepaw around.

"Fantastic catch," Whiteheart said as Moosepaw set the prey down. "Let's get it back to camp." Whiteheart picked up the mice and Moosepaw carried the squirrel and shrew.

Back at camp, she got wonderful comments about the squirrel she had caught. She and Whiteheart added to the Fresh-Kill pile and then Moosepaw was to go and start her apprentice duties. She sighed but obeyed and after getting the first two tasks done, she was told to eat so she did. She picked up the shrew she had caught and settled down outside the apprentices' den to eat. She was hoping the squirrel would be saved for Silverstar.

Finally, she finished up with the shrew. She cleaned her whiskers and then got back to her duties, completing them. The sun was settling in to set on the horizon and Moosepaw figured she was done for the day. She did everything she was supposed to. She went to the den and laid down in her nest, chin resting on her forepaws. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier and she soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The day Moosepaw would become a warrior has come! The apprentice was up early, completing her duties. She made her fur look sleek and was disappointed when Riverheart called her over, placing her on the first hunting patrol and a border patrol that would leave right after that. She nodded and ate a small mouse so she wouldn't get a bellyache while hunting.

They left a little bit after she had eaten. Feathertail, Thunder, Rocky, and Icepaw were on the patrol with her. They were paired up with one cat remaining—Feathertail—and left to different areas throughout the territory to hunt. Feathertail hunted, but also followed Moosepaw and Thunder around the most, wanting to watch her kit before she became a Warrior.

Moosepaw and Thunder had split up but they didn't stray far from each other and they met up again, both carrying a little prey. They weren't hunting in the /best/ spot in the territory so it made a little sense... They met back up with the group and they went back to camp. All of them had prey but it wasn't a lot this time. The wind stirred the leaves on the trees and made a few float up into the air and it ruffled Moosepaw's fur. Icepaw offered to take Moosepaw's catch with her to the Fresh-Kill pile since the border patrol was readying to leave. Moosepaw nodded and gave her thanks, then ran off to join the border patrol group. She hoped that they weren't checking the FlameClan border and that another group would.

Moosepaw got lucky; they didn't check the border with FlameClan and thanked StarClan. They checked the border with StoneClan and Moosepaw wondered how that kit she saved was doing... They passed a StoneClan patrol while they were out, but she didn't recognise the cats in the patrol which meant the kit wasn't there. She sighed quietly to herself and was a bit upset. Was the kit dead? Was it just in the camp doing duties? The kit was old enough to be apprenticed by now... Had to be. She wondered what it's name was.

Back at camp, the next patrol left and Moosepaw wandered around. Last day as an apprentice, right? Might as well do what she could to help the younger two. She did all the duties that they had to complete. When she finished, it was a little past Sunhigh and every cat was in camp. No sign of Silverstar yet. Moosepaw sat outside the Apprentices' den, watching the others as they busied themselves around the camp. Silverstar finally showed up and Moosepaw ran over to the Highrock.

"Let all cats join under the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" The leader's voice echoed around the camp. The cats slowly made their way to the clearing and Silverstar jumped down once everyone arrived and stood proudly in front of the Highrock. Silverstar's gaze met Moosepaw's and Silverstar called the apprentice up. "I, Silverstar, leader of SilverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. Moosepaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Moosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar asked. Moosepaw looked up at her leader, tail held up proudly. "I do," she answered. "Then by the powers of , I give you your warrior name. Moosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Moosepelt. StarClan honors your bravery, determination, and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SilverClan." Silverstar rests her muzzle on Moosepelt's head and Moosepelt licks her shoulder in return. The Clan then called out Moosepelt's new name and her gazed flicked over them.

The meeting was dismissed and some cats went back to what they were doing while some of them surrounded her and praised her quickly and then got back to what they were doing also. Feathertail sprinted up to her kit, licking her ears. She was proud of her kit and she couldn't find words to express that joy. Moosepelt ducked under her mother's frantic and proud licking. "I'm not a kit, let alone an apprentice anymore!" She said, annoyed, but laughed. "I know, and I'm so proud of you!" Feathertail replied before Riverheart called her over. Feathertail didn't want to leave her kit but did and trotted over to the deputy. Moosepelt went and got some fresh moss from Stormfeather and Bluepaw and then went to the Warriors' den and made herself a nest near the back. She emerged after she was happy with the place she made her nest and went over to the Fresh-Kill pile. She had to sit vigil and she was no good guarding camp if she was hungry. She ate a vole and then went to her new nest. There was nothing for her to do until nightfall so she curled up in her new nest and slept until it was time for her vigil.

Whiteheart woke her former apprentice up when it was time. Moosepelt walked out and took her place in the middle of the camp. She sat down, curling her tail around her paws. She was wide awake and ready to guard the camp.

Around Moonhigh, Moosepelt heard rustling in the bushes. 'Probably just a stray mouse...' She thought to herself, praying that it was a mouse that had wandered into the camp accidentally. She looked all around her. She thought she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes... Like in her dream. 'StarClan please don't let it be...' Her own thoughts trailed off as her fear grew but she sat up straight and made sure she didn't let her fear show, if there was another cat there... She scanned the camp from where she sat. She felt like she was being watched and it made her uncomfortable. She decided to get up and investigate. Wasn't that her job? To guard the camp? She was just fulfilling her duties. As she slowly and warily walked over there, there was a low, quiet growl and then she was attacked. Moosepelt and the unidentified cat tumbled on the ground until Moosepelt was able to break free from the strange cat's grasp long enough to yell the signature battle cry. SilverClan Warriors and apprentices climbed out of their dens and appeared. They saw Moosepelt battling with the enemy cat and a couple tried to run to her and help but that's when an entire patrol of enemy cats emerged from their hiding places and attacked the SilverClan cats. Moosepelt could see one cat; Pineface. He sprinted towards her and grabbed her by her scruff, taking her down and tried to drag her away. Another warrior joined him and she struggled to break free of their grasps. She decided to try and play dead and she let herself go limp, but she could feel herself still being dragged. Did they not notice or did they not care? She could feel their grips on her slowly loosening, but it wasn't enough. "Moosepelt!" She heard someone shout, but she didn't recognise the voice. Not while she was concentrating on finding the right time to attack the cats taking her out of the camp. She heard the paw steps of another cat near her, possibly running to rescue her but a rescue would've got to her by now.

The sounds of the camp faded. They had gotten her out into the middle of the forest. They dropped her and started panting. "Is she dead?" One of them asked in a slightly cheerful tone. "Uh... I don't know," Moosepelt heard Pineface say. He prodded her with one paw and Moosepelt fought to stay as still as possible but remain limp so they'd believe her act. "Looks like it," Pineface said, not messing with her any longer. "At least she's gone. Now she can't save her Clan," the other said. "Will you shut up, Darkmoon?" Pineface half-asked, half-stated. 'So that's his name... Hm...' Moosepelt thought to herself. "Let's just leave her here. Her Clan will find her," Darkmoon said, and Moosepelt could hear him standing up. "Fine," Pineface sighed, getting to his paws. They both turned and started walking away. Moosepelt got up slowly and looked around. She leaped up into a tree and walked along the branches, following the two Warriors. She didn't know who to attack first. Both were strong... Pineface was after her first... She just jumped down and landed on Pineface's back, shredding him before shoving him back into a nearby rock. Darkmoon had jumped for her but Moosepelt met him in the air and they collided and fell to the ground. Darkmoon slipped on the leaves and Moosepelt landed neatly and pinned him down, landing a blow to his shoulder. She heard movement behind her and then waited for a moment, claws still digging into Darkmoon's skin. When she thought Pineface was going to strike, she leaped into the air and watched as Pineface landed on Darkmoon. Moosepelt took that as her chance to race back to camp where the fighting still occurred, but less cats were there. It looked like some had fled from the battle but many remained. Moosepelt jumped on one that had her mother pinned and took it down. Moosepelt let the cat recover before she sent it flying and she helped Feathertail before the cat came back. Which, thankfully, it didn't. They bounced back into the midst of the battle and soon the FlameClan cats retreated. The SilverClan cats were all bloodied. Even Stormfeather and Bluepaw had some scratches but they weren't as bad. They rushed out of the Medicine Den with herbs and looked for the cat with the worst of it and started treating. Bluepaw left Stormfeather to treat some of the others who didn't have very many cuts and tears in their pelts. Stormfeather didn't notice Riverheart near the Warriors den since most of the fighting was up front and she was halfway in it. Mooset was being treated by Bluepaw when she noticed the deputy laying there, not moving.

"Bluepaw..." Moosepelt started. "Hold still, Moosepelt," the medicine cat apprentice told her. "No... Look." Moosepelt started walking towards Riverheart, her speed gradually building. "Moosepelt," Bluepaw groaned and followed but then he saw Riverheart and raced over to her before Moosepelt arrived. He shook her and ruffled her fur, trying to getting her to wake up. Moosepelt stopped in front of her and studied her. "Bluepaw... She's dead. StarClan has taken her," Moosepelt said sadly. The other cats hadn't noticed until Moosepelt walked back over with Riverheart's scruff in her mouth and Bluepaw helping drag Riverheart's body to the others. They all gasped and ran to them, surrounding all three. Stormfeather pushed his way to the front and to Riverheart. After only seconds of examining the deputy, he announced her death and backed away after nuzzling her fur softly. Bluepaw followed Stormfeather and Moosepelt backed away, watching as her Clanmates mourned their deputy.

Moosepelt overheard Blackpelt and Ravenheart speaking, "Is Silverstar going to choose a new deputy?" Blackpelt asked. "She has to," Ravenheart answered. As they talked, Silverstar leaped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats join under the Highrock for a Clan Meeting." Silverstar's voice had sorrow in it and she didn't bother yelling since all of her cats were gathered and they were quiet. "I say these words before StarClan, so that Riverheart may hear and approve of my choice." The leader's gaze passed over all her gathered warriors. "The new deputy of SilverClan is Midnightstorm," she said, her gaze lingering on one of her senior warriors. Midnightstorm nodded his head, looking away from Silverstar and at Riverheart's lifeless body. The others nodded their approval, signalling that Silverstar had made the correct choice, except for one cat; Whiteheart. She didn't approve of her choice but she had to obey Silverstar's commands and she went to the warriors' den to sleep, as did all the other cats and apprentices. Moosepelt went back to her duty as the Nightguard. She needed to talk to Stormfeather about her dreams... One just came true.


	21. Chapter 21

Her vigil ended at Sunrise when Silverstar had awoken to dismiss her. She went directly to her nest and curled up, tired, as was every warrior after their vigil. Moosepelt wanted to talk to Stormfeather but she knew she couldn't bother the Medicine Cat or his apprentice right now so she decided that she would later after she knew she didn't need to do anything else for the day.

Skyfeather and Midnightstorm woke Moosepelt up. "You're going on a hunting patrol with Skyfeather," Midnightstorm instructed. Moosepelt was yawning as he spoke and she got up and stretched. Nodding, she followed them both out of the den and went with Skyfeather hunting. It was getting colder and colder once again which meant prey would be harder to catch. She managed to catch a hare, but it wasn't as fat as it would have been in Newleaf or Greenleaf. The others had caught a couple birds and mice, not as plump but they were fat enough to feed a cat. They went to camp and placed their prey in the pile that was slowly emptying. Another hunting patrol left right after. Moosepelt looked towards the Medicine den. She thought that now was her chance to talk to Stormfeather so she bounded over to the entrance of his and Bluepaw's den.

"Stormfeather?" She called from the entrance, waiting for a reply. "Come in," Moosepelt heard him say. She entered and found him messing around with the herbs. "What is it, Moosepelt?" He asked in a soft tone, not looking at her since he was busy going through the herbs, which were bad and which were still useful. "I need to talk to you..." She started, trailing off shyly. She had Stormfeather's full attention now. He tilted his head. "Come on. We can talk out in the forest," he said, exiting the den. Moosepelt followed. Once they were out in the forest, Stormfeather started the conversation. "What is it?" He asked, voice soft. Moosepelt explained to him about the dream she had with the cat attacking her and how it came true last night during her vigil. "Except... when I had my dream, I was an apprentice then," she added, a bit confused. Stormfeather was quiet, trying to process the information she had given him. She then added about all her other dreams and how she overheard Pineface and Darkmoon talking last night about her being special and the time at Gathering when he continued to talk about it, but quietly. Stormfeather listened intently. He knew what was happening; StarClan told him at the Moonstone at the last half-moon. "What they said..." He spoke up, "All those things are true. You are special and you are a key into saving us, but no one knows how. StarClan told me but I woke up and they were gone before I could ask from what." "Typical..." Moosepelt mumbled under her breath although Stormfeather heard. "Yes, but they want us to try and figure out why for ourselves. Look at the signs they've been giving us." He looked up at her and sat down on the root of a tree. Moosepelt sat in front of him, looking up at him. "What signs?" She asked kind of desperately. "I do not know, Moosepelt. I'm sure we'll know soon." Stormfeather looked around. If only StarClan could give him more information, he'd know how to guide her better. "Let's get back to camp. Bluepaw probably needs my help and Skyfeather told me Goldenfur was carrying kits again." He stepped off the root and headed back. Moosepelt looked happy now. "Really?" She asked. More kits... that was a good thing, but terrible timing. "Yes. During leafbare... not very well but she can manage. I'm sure of it."

Goldenfur was helping repair some damages to the entrance of the camp when the two returned. Moosepelt looked at her belly. She couldn't tell that Goldenfur was with kits, but trusted Stormfeather and Skyfeather's word. She found Ravenheart repairing a spot in the back of the camp. Moosepelt hurried over to join him. She picked up a few leaves and a vine and started adding them to the wall.

"Hello, Ravenheart," She greeted the young warrior while she finished weaving the leaves and then dropped down and grabbed a stick and another leaf, adding it to the end of the loose vine she had left. "Hi, Moosepelt!" He said joyfully. She noticed a tear in his left ear. 'Must've happened during the battle...' she concluded. Ravenheart patched up a small hole and then turned to Moosepelt. "All done. Thanks, Moosepelt." He nodded, gathering up the other supplies. "Come on. Goldenfur and Birdsong could use these at the entrance," he said and picked up what he could carry in his jaws. He waited for Moosepelt while she picked up the rest and then followed him. Moosepelt dropped the sticks and a few leaves at Birdsong's paws. "Here." Moosepelt nodded and Birdsong thanked her and Ravenheart and both Warriors left.

Moosepelt looked back at Ravenheart as he left camp with Blackpelt and Birdsong to go on a quick hunting patrol. She turned back and went to find something to do. No one had work for her to do so she left the camp, which doesn't seem like the wisest idea, but she didn't care. She walked to the river and looked into it, memories of her past dreams flowing through her mind. 'At least this river isn't red...' she thought to herself and lowered her head, lapping up the water, the coolness of it soothing her throat. She lifted her head and stared down at her reflection. She heard rustling and looked up. A StoneClan cat, old enough to be an apprentice, was there. They made eye contact and Moosepelt studied the little cat. It was the kit she had rescued. The apprentice looked over at her, like she recognised Moosepelt.

"Hi..." Moosepelt greeted her, voice as soft as it could be. The apprentice lowered her head and drank a little bit of water. Moosepelt sat down and licked her paw, drawing it over her ear. "I'm Moosepelt," she introduced herself since the apprentice wasn't answering.

"I'm Fallenpaw," the apprentice said shyly. Moosepelt tilted her head. The name suited her greatly. "Well, Fallenpaw," Moosepelt started, "you may not believe me, but I saved you." Fallenpaw looked up, ears perked, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Your twoleg owner left you out in the forest and I found you... but my leader said you couldn't stay because we had no Queens in camp at the time so we gave you to StoneClan." Moosepelt shrugged. "Really?" Fallenpaw asked. Moosepelt nodded. Fallenpaw narrowed her eyes, thinking. She eyed Moosepelt. "You do look familiar..." She noted. Moosepelt's fur fluffed out with happiness. The kit remembered her...

The bushes behind Fallenpaw rustled. "I've got to go," the apprentice said quickly and Moosepelt ducked for cover behind a rock so she wouldn't get caught. Once the StoneClan cats were gone, Moosepelt felt joy surging through her while she journeyed back to camp. She got to camp and sighed softly to herself. The kit remembered her.


	22. Chapter 22

Moosepelt remembers every event from yesterday and she cherished all of it. She crawled out of the den and stretched. The camp was busy but she looked up at the sky and realised she didn't sleep very late. She spotted Midnightstorm setting patrols and she wanted to be on one of the hunting patrols but she wasn't paying attention and ran into Ravenheart. "Sorry, Moosepelt!" He called, shaking his fur and looking at her with apologetic eyes. "It's okay," Moosepelt laughed. "Mistakes happen. Are you on a hunting patrol by any chance?" She asked him. Ravenheart nodded. "Yeah, Feathertail is leading it. You want to come?" "Yeah, I do. Is that okay?" Moosepelt asked shyly. "Of course! I'll tell Feathertail and Midnightstorm," he offered. "Thanks," she answered and watched as he padded away to find Feathertail. Moosepelt figured Ravenheart would come and get her when it was time for the patrol to leave so she found a sunny spot near the warriors den and laid down on her side. 

Moosepelt heard pawsteps as another cat ran towards her, but she didn't lift her head. Ravenheart prodded her shoulder gently. "Moosepelt, time to go," he said and backed up so she could get up. She lifted her head after he had backed away. "I'm coming." She slowly got to her paws and stretched once again. Ravenheart flicked his tail and they both ran off to where the rest of their patrol was waiting. They all left the camp and went to a small grassy clearing in the sun near the Training Hollow. All the cats were paired up and sent to different hunting spots throughout the territory. Moosepelt was paired with Ravenheart and they were told to hunt by the river. Moosepelt was totally on board with it, but she didn't want to be seen by the kit she rescued in fear that a conversation might come up and Ravenheart might say something to Midnightstorm or Silverstar about what happened. 

While both Warriors made the short trek to the river, Moosepelt noticed that Ravenheart seemed to be walking rather close to her than most cats. She didn't mention it, seeing as she didn't really mind it. "What's your favourite place in our territory?" Ravenheart asked out of nowhere, and Moosepelt assumed he was trying to fill the silence. She looked up at him and tilted her head before looking away again. "Hm... I don't know. Probably the river, where we're headed." She shrugged. "The water is really calming to me I guess." She didn't meet his gaze. "Really?" Raveheart answered. There was a bit of silence before the tomcat spoke again. "I agree, actually." He looked in the direction of the river and bounded over to it. He lowered his head and drank a little. Moosepelt had went the opposite direction, searching for prey. Ravenheart lifted his head from the water and in the process, a fish had hit him in the face. He was stunned, but his reflexes kicked in and he bit the fish and killed it. He threw it down into the dirt next to him and looked at it, narrowing his eyes. Moosepelt came over, a water vole in her jaws. She saw the fish and set her vole down. "We don't eat fish..." she told him, confused. "I know. It hit me in the face and the first thing I thought was to bite it," Ravenheart confessed. He licked his lips. "Doesn't taste too bad," he admitted. Moosepelt picked up her prey and hid it by a rock and buried it a little to disguise its scent. She went over to Ravenheart. "Leave it for StoneClan or something else. We can't take it back to camp, Silverstar will think we're stealing prey and so will StoneClan if a patrol finds us with it." Moosepelt's voice was serious and hinted worry. Ravenheart nodded. He picked it up and got ready to throw it over the river, hoping it would land on the opposite side for StoneClan just as a patrol came through the reeds. 

"Stealing prey?" One of the cats snickered and stopped at the edge of the river. Moosepelt looked through the group. 'Thank StarClan Fallenpaw isn't here!' she thought to herself with a sigh of relief. 

"No, we aren't stealing," Ravenheart explained, if these cats wanted to listen. "I was fixing to throw it over the border..." 

The StoneClan cat looked confused. "Looks like you're stealing it to me." He tilted his head. Ravenheart threw it to the StoneClan cat without another word. 

"See?" Ravenheart said, turning to Moosepelt. "Come on, Moosepelt." He and Moosepelt ran around the rocks and continued their hunt. Ravenheart and Moosepelt worked together to catch a squirrel that was actually pretty smart. They caught it in the end and lucky for them, it was pretty big. They silently thanked StarClan for it and buried it and moved on. Moosepelt climbed into one of the trees, looking for a bird's nest. To her luck, she found one. The bird in it was sleeping so Moosepelt had to be extra quiet. She bit its neck and brought it to the ground. "Nice catch," Ravenheart commented. "Thanks, although it wasn't a challenge. It was sleeping," Moosepelt responded with a laugh. Moosepelt buried it and then both cats spotted a bird and squirrel near each other. They worked out a plan to catch both and that's exactly what they did. They went back and collected all their prey. All the other cats were waiting and they got a few complaints for taking too long but they got more prey than the other warriors so the complaints didn't last long. They went back to camp and set their prey in the pile. Another hunting patrol had just left and Moosepelt didn't want to wait for another one. "I'm going to go back out and hunt some more." Moosepelt turned to him. "You're welcome to join me." She turned around and then trotted to the entrance and broke into a slow gallop. Ravenheart smiled and followed after her quickly. He caught up to her side and said, "Of course I'll join you. No one wants to hunt alone." Moosepelt acknowledged his words and lowered into the crouch. Ravenheart didn't see the prey she had spotted, but once she caught the small rabbit, he did. "Nice!" He praised her. "I would've scared it off," he laughed. Moosepelt buried it and left it to be collected on the way back.

~

Back in camp, Ravenheart and Moosepelt had nothing to do unless some other cat needed them but for now they had free time. They shared the squirrel they had caught in the sunny area Moosepelt was laying in earlier, since it was quiet. After they ate, they continued a strong conversation. 

Ravenheart was called later for the sunset patrol and was kind of disappointed about it but he didn't show it or say it. Moosepelt nodded understandingly and then went to her den since she obviously wasn't needed, or so she thought. Midnightstorm came over and told her that she would be on the dawn patrol. Moosepelt said okay and then continued walking to the den and to her nest. Stormfeather stopped her this time. He asked her about the dreams from StarClan and if she had any lately. She said that she hasn't but Stormfeather didn't want to trust that what she said was true. He played it off like he didn't have any doubts and then left her to rest. Moosepelt was the first in the den, which wasn't surprising since the border patrol was still out and some were out hunting or sharing tongues. Moosepelt thought about Ravenheart as she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Moosepelt was wide awake and as energetic as ever. Moosepelt, along with Crowfur and Icestorm, went out on a small hunting patrol. The cold wind stirred their thick, furry pelts as they walked. They had engaged in a bit of conversation, but Moosepelt wasn't really involved in it. She was focusing on listening for the little paw steps on the ground of prey and sniffing some out as well. Ravenheart was also on her mind.

Moosepelt had them all split up, but stay in the same range so they could hear each other if something went wrong. Luckily, nothing did. When they all met up, Moosepelt had two tiny mice, Icestorm had a rabbit, and Crowfur had a water vole that strayed too far from its home.

They all ventured back to camp, catching a squirrel together on the way back. They placed they're kills on the pile and went their separate ways. Ravenheart bounded over to Moosepelt as soon as his eyes landed on her. She looked up, hearing his heavy paw steps on the ground.

"Hey!" He greeted her as he ran up, ears up and eyes bright, tail streaming behind him until he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hi," Moosepelt replied, turning so she was facing him. "What are you up to?" She asked, head tilted.

Ravenheart shrugged. "Not much. Kind of bored, actually. Midnightstorm hasn't put me on any patrols lately." He looked down at his paws, disappointed. Moosepelt didn't answer and when she said nothing, Ravenheart continued. "I know you just came back from a hunting patrol..." He started, "but do you want to go on one with me? Just the two of us, I suppose. It's fine if you don't." He added the last sentence almost immediately after finishing the other.

Moosepelt smiled and laughed softly at his invitation. "Sure. I don't mind going back out. I hardly caught anything the first time, anyways. And I don't think the others would care." She turned and started trotting towards the entrance, Ravenheart following happily.

Moosepelt caught a bit more than she did on the quick hunting patrol she went on, only because she was out with Ravenheart and he was the best hunter she knew; also they went almost all around their territory. They tried to talk along the way back but they could barely get any words out because their mouths were full of the prey they had caught. Once they got back, as they crossed through the leafy entrance of the camp, some of the other cats gave them weird stares but both Warriors ignored them and set their prey on the pile. Now near sunset, both cats decided they were done for the day. They went back out into the forest and headed towards the river for a drink.

Moosepelt was walking rather close to Ravenheart now, but the older cat didn't seem to mind at all. His ears were up and he looked happy. Moosepelt's shyness was kicking in and she could barely focus on one thing around her. Her eyes continued to dart all over the forest.

"Are you okay?" Ravenheart asked, not being able to help seeing her look every which way.

"What?" Moosepelt wasn't paying attention she instantly felt bad.

"I asked if you were okay," Ravenheart said in his natural, soft-toned voice.

"Sorry," she apologised quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, stopping by a large rock near the river. Moosepelt kept going. "I'm good," Moosepelt called to him over her shoulder before lowering her head down and lapping up some of the icy water. Ravenheart said nothing and walked up to her side and mirrored her actions. Moosepelt looked over at his reflection, quickly looking away when he saw him already doing the same. He lifted his head and looked at her. He'd splash her but it was the midst of leaf-bare and he didn't want her catching Green-cough. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, head tilted. "Nothing," he replied, nudging her softly before bouncing up onto a rock and into a tree. He sat on the lowest branch. She laughed softly and followed him, but climbed up to the next branch above him. She stuck her tongue out at him. Ravenheart didn't feel like climbing to the next highest, since it was too high up. He landed next to her and Moosepelt clung onto the branch because she almost fell. She felt Ravenheart's tail wrap around her almost protectively.

Just as Moosepelt opened her mouth to speak, she clamped her jaws shut when she heard rustling in the bushes below. Raveneheart followed her gaze to where the noise was coming from. Growling could be heard as a large patrol of cats came into view. Moosepelt tensed and Ravenheart looked at her with a soft expression before turning to look at the patrol again.

"Will you hush!?" Some cat whisper-yelled at another. Moosepelt could recognise two of the cats; Pineface and Darkmoon. Of course they'd be in that patrol. "And Pineface!" The same cat piped up. Moosepelt watched Pineface crawl up to the leading cat's side. "Once we get there, you kill Moosepelt. Once and for all! Or I'll kill you instead!" Pineface whimpered slightly but he stood tall. He nodded and went back to his place in the back of the patrol. After that, they started trotting towards SilverClan's camp, trying to avoid leaves but failing so bad, Moosepelt almost fell out of the tree from holding in her laughter.

Well out of sight, Ravenheart and Moosepelt jumped down and took a shortcut back to camp. They went in through the back but it was too late. The battle had already begun. Both cats immediately jumped in after Ravenheart told Moosepelt to avoid Pineface. She nodded and went the opposite way. She tackled a cat that had Feathertail pinned to the floor. Feathertail got up weakly and helped Moosepelt fight off the cat who then fled. She helped her mother to a part of the camp that had no fighting. "Stay here," she commanded and then left. Feathertail sat there, watching the battle. Moosepelt leaped onto a she-cat, but the cat had the same idea and they collided in mid-air. Only Moosepelt was ready for it. She scratched the cat and landed on her paws neatly while the other one didn't. Moosepelt jumped on her and clawed her as much as possible before being shoved off by Pineface. He pinned her and started clawing at her belly. She yowled in pain and as if on cue, Ravenheart tackled him off of Moosepelt, clawing and biting with all his might. Moosepelt went back to fight the she-cat, not caring that there was a deep cut in her stomach that had blood pouring from it. The she-cat ended up fleeing, as did all the others at some point. The leading cat and Pineface stood side-by-side before leaving.

"Let this be your warning! You leave the forest, or we drive you out!" Yelled the leading cat. Pineface and him glared and then ran off. Ravenheart bounced over to Moosepelt and helped her over to Bluepaw and Stormfeather. Stormfeather yelled commands at Bluepaw who quickly obeyed. Once Moosepelt was taken care off, Ravenheart moved her into the Medicine Cat's den and stayed with her until he was forced to leave.

Later on that night, Ravenheart brought her prey and then left after licking her ear. He continuously came back, whether Stormfeather liked it or not.

Moosepelt fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the battle and everything else. She dreamed, only this dream was a bit different.

It came in quick flashes; a forest. It had a long river flowing through it. On the other side was nothing but a small sunny area surrounded by bushes. It was a rather small area, but it was fit for cats to live in. Next was the inside of a bigger area. It had sunny parts and shadowy parts and had areas for dens to be made. She saw cats... Starry cats afterwards. She saw the same ancient Medicine Cat as before and he told her something Moosepelt barely believed, but had to be true.


	24. Chapter 24

Moosepelt woke up, breathing heavily from what just happened. "I have to find this home... And save my Clan?" She shook her head. She couldn't do that! She didn't know where to go or how to get there. It could be miles and miles away! How in the name of StarClan was she to find it?! 'I'll talk to Stormfeather... maybe he'll know what to do.' She breathed out a sigh of relief and called out for the Medicine Cat.

Stormfeather appeared in front of her. "Yes, Moosepelt?" He asked in a gentle tone. He started checking her over, seeing if she needed anymore treatment on the cut she got from Pineface during the battle the night before.

"I think I had another dream from StarClan last night... I don't know," the young Warrior said quietly. She was confused and didn't know what to do anymore. Why was she the cat that had to deal with this? She sighed softly and Stormfeather answered in a gentle tone.

"What was the dream about?" He asked. "Are you able to describe it for me?" After he made sure that her cut wasn't as terrible as when she received it and didn't need any treatment for the time being, he backed away and sat in front of her, head tilted curiously, ready to listen.

"I don't know how to start," she began, taking a moment to pause and think, attempting to remember what little she had seen. "I saw a forest," she started again, her voice a bit more confident than before. "I saw a river. It ran through the entire forest, although the area altogether didn't seem very large. On the other side was nothing... Just a small sunny clearing surrounded by many bushes and a few small trees. Nothing like we have here. Um..." she paused again, closing her eyes, trying to visualise everything again. "There was an area for a camp... especially one our size and growing. Some dens have to be dug out, but overall, everything we need, den-wise, is there and complete. I never saw an entrance to it... So I wouldn't know how to get in or out, but I'm positive it's possible." She shrugged. Pineface and some other cat shouted a warning. If they came back, then they have another area to land on for support. It's big enough for them and it can support them. It looked like it could. "I feel like I'm supposed to go out and search for it," Moosepelt concluded. That was all she could recall from the dream.

Stormfeather seemed appalled at her words. He didn't know how to process all of the information she had just given him and he definitely had no real response for her. Stormfeather definitely would not let a young cat go out to find this area. She could die and at the moment, she was nowhere near strong enough. She'd have to wait a while for that cut to heal. Of course, by then, Pineface and his idiotic Clan may end up driving them out and if Moosepelt hasn't found that place, they'd be searching together. At least they'd be there as a Clan. To fight and help each other survive. Of course, what if there wasn't enough prey along the way to support them? Is there even a place for the Moonstone? They couldn't just take it from its righteous place in the Mothermouth. No way. What if FlameClan attacked to drive them out while Moosepelt was gone? They'd have no way of finding her. They'd be lost, and if she found the place and returned in one piece, they'd all be gone and their scent trail with it. Stormfeather sighed at his thoughts and he realised that he had been in his mind for too long when he saw Moosepelt giving him a worried look, sort of asking "are you okay?". He shook his head and finally gave her an answer. "Moosepelt... whether you need to find this place or not, it's too dangerous. There's no way you can do it. Not alone, at least..." Stormfeather looked shocked at what he had said. This was not the reply he had thought up in his head! Now he was busy scolding himself and not what he was trying to tell Moosepelt. He got all flustered and started stuttering over every other word as he named out all the possible outcomes of her leaving.

Moosepelt listened intently, but she was still a bit confused. She tilted her head and thought of a solution. "Ravenheart can go with me!" she suggested, cutting him off in the middle of his speech/ lecture. "He can go with me and help me find the place! He's a good tracker, so if we get separated, he's bound to find me sooner than later." Stormfeather knew she was right, but he still didn't want to take the risk of losing a Warrior.

"What about that cut of yours on your stomach? That would need to heal before you go." Stormfeather nodded towards her stomach. Moosepelt was already feeling better, but she knew she couldn't leave. The wound could open up and Ravenheart wouldn't know what to do. Moosepelt wouldn't know either, considering she had been unconscious while he patched her up. At least that's what she thought. Her memory was still a bit fuzzy, clouded by her dream.

"Well..." Moosepelt took another moment to think. She had a solution to her cut to... And possibly any other injuries she may suffice over the journey. Her or Ravenheart. "Well," she repeated. "I have an idea to solve our problems, but you won't like it."

Stormfeather's heart seemed to skip a beat. He was already worrying and she hasn't even said her suggestion to try and fix all of this. "What is it?" He asked nervously. The nervousness and worry was written all over his face and in his eyes and Moosepelt could easily tell what emotion he was feeling right then.

"Bluepaw could join us. He's skilled. Now, before you say anything, I know he isn't a full Medicine Cat yet and that he has a lot to learn, but I know he has enough to find herbs to treat us along the way. He'll be protected by two Warriors that know how to hunt and fight, and can teach him a few tricks if a cat tries to get into the Medicine Den or the Nursery. That way you would have some help fending off intruders." Moosepelt knew her logic was sound, whether the old Medicine Cat wanted to agree or not. "Bluepaw could learn more tactics about fighting and hunting that he could pass down to his Medicine Cat apprentice later in his life and Ravenheart and I could learn some skills in Medicine as well to help our clanmates if we ever needed to. Like if there was no Medicine Cat, one of us, if still alive, hopefully, could take over the spot and train someone, or the leader can visit the Moonstone and find a cat to take over control. Either way, it works out in the end," she added, cutting him off as he was about to speak again.

Stormfeather couldn't argue with her logic. She was correct, it did work out in the end, but what if all of them died on the Journey? They may not... they're strong but it's still a huge possibility. "I can't argue... But how do we know Ravenheart or Bluepaw would actually agree to go on the trip? We also don't know how long it'll take. FlameClan could--" "Stormfeather," Moosepelt cut him off, "I know. You told me this. You lectured me about it. I understand. You can talk to Bluepaw about it. I'm sure he'd be glad to go if it was for his Clan. I can talk to Ravenheart. He's probably on his way to visit me, since he didn't want to leave my side after the battle and you made him leave," Moosepelt noted.

Stormfeather nodded. "Fine. I'll talk to Bluepaw and you can talk to Ravenheart. We'll discuss this again tomorrow at Moonhigh when the others have gone to sleep and no one can overhear us." He gave her a friendly nod and then walked away. Moosepelt watched him go and curled up, waiting for Ravenheart to come and visit her.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, Moosepelt was allowed out of the Medicine Den and could walk around. She was glad about that, considering her legs were starting to get stiff and sore from laying in a nest all day since the battle, even though it wasn't too long ago. She walked around camp and found Ravenheart.

"Hey," she greeted him as she walked up. She wanted to run up to him but her belly was sore where she had gotten cut and she didn't want to risk opening the wound by a small misstep.   
She stopped a few pawsteps from him and he completed the rest of the distance.

"Hey, Moosepelt!" He said happily. He was glad she was allowed to wander around camp. Too bad she couldn't come out on hunting patrols with him. That'd make him even happier, if that was even remotely possible. He was probably the most cheerful Warrior in camp.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" She asked, sitting down. She curled her tail around her paws and looked up at him. She was only an inch smaller than him. "It could be fun. We get to see more of the world beyond the forest. It's stray territory, but think about it. We could save our Clan."

Ravenheart looked down at her with a sad look. "Moosepelt, I'm sorry. I know I'd get to save my Clan... But I don't want to go. I want to stay where I can fight and keep my Clan alive. If FlameClan attacks while you're away, SilverClan will need every Warrior its got. I don't want to go." His voice indicated a ton of sadness, and it weighed heavy in his tone and expression.

Moosepelt gave him a sad look. "I know... I understand why you want to stay, but what if I get hurt? I'll need you by my side to help me."

"Maybe one of the Medicine Cats will go with you," he said.

"What if neither of them go? I don't mind going alone, but it was better before when I didn't know the stupid outcomes that could happen. Stormfeather worries too much and now he's got me worried. He also doesn't want me going alone." Moosepelt stared at the ground.

"I know... I'm sorry." He nuzzled her cheek softly and then walked away to catch up with Feathertail and Midnightstorm who were leaving camp for a hunting/ border patrol.

Moosepelt made her way back to the Medicine Cat den. She was planning on grabbing prey while she was out and about, but she was too sad to eat now. Stormfeather wasn't in there and neither was Bluepaw, so Moosepelt figured they were out collecting herbs, trying to stock up on some before the plants shrivelled up and died. She also figured that Stormfeather was mentioning what he and Moosepelt had talked about the day before. It was outside and private, so it was a good time to do so. 

Moosepelt curled up into her nest in the Medicine Den sadly. She was really hoping that Ravenheart would go with her, but he didn't want to. 'Guess I got my hopes up too high,' she thought to herself. Bluepaw probably wouldn't go either. Stormfeather was the most experienced so he'd need to stay behind with the rest of the Clan. 

Later that evening, both Stormfeather and Bluepaw returned, their mouths full of stems with all different kinds of leaves attached to them. 

"Hi, guys!" She greeted, trying to sound cheerful. "Want any help?" She asked, hoping they'd let her help. She was bored and had nothing else to do besides lay there. She wanted something to help her take her mind off of Ravenheart and the entire thing all together. 

"Sure, Moosepelt." Stormfeather nodded and passed some of the stems over to her, giving her a recap on what to do. A very thorough recap. Moosepelt rolled her eyes and reminded Stormfeather that she already knew how from before when she offered to help them moons ago. Finally she managed to get Stormfeather to shut up and she did the work silently. It got done quicker since Moosepelt offered to help. Stormfeather nodded to Bluepaw and the apprentice got up and walked over to Moosepelt.

"What?" she asked, a bit confused. She looked over at Stormfeather for an answer but he seemed to look right past her and said nothing before going back to what he was doing, which was putting the leaves away in their correct places in the herb storage. Bluepaw started checking on her wound and then Moosepelt got it... sort of. Maybe this was his assessment? It couldn't be. She was already close to healing and it wasn't getting any worse. She was careful with it. He didn't say a word and got it done, applying some Marigold to it so it didn't get infected and then he left her to go to her nest. Stormfeather came in after that.

"Yeah?" she called, a bit wearily too, since she was growing more exhausted now. Stormfeather walked up to her and laid down across from her, paws on the brink of touching. 

"I talked to Bluepaw about the journey," he began. Moosepelt opened her mouth to ask what his answer was but Stormfeather practically read her mind and cut her off before she could say anything and gave her the answer. "He said he didn't want to go." Moosepelt looked sad. Guess she was doing this by herself. "But, I talked him into it. I didn't want you going without a cat who knew his way around herbs and could help in the event of an emergency." Moosepelt's expression brightened at his news, although it didn't make her much better. She still wanted Ravenheart to go with them. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing that she was upset. 

"Nothing..." she tried to lie, but Stormfeather saw right through her and gave her a stern look and she started telling the truth, about what Ravenheart said about going. Her voice had sadness in it. "Ravenheart said he didn't want to go, because he was afraid that if he left, the Clan would need all the Warriors they had to fight off FlameClan or something and he wanted to be here to help if that happened." 

"He's right. I'd go if I could, but I can't leave Bluepaw, and he's got skill. You two could learn something from each other. I mean... you'll be okay with one cat with you, at least. It'll make me feel better and it'll be easier for me to sleep at night knowing you've got a Medicine Cat with you, whether he's a full Medicine Cat or just an apprentice." Stormfeather mirrored her sad facial expression. "I'll make the traveling herbs, just so I can show Bluepaw how to do it. I'll make an extra one in case Ravenheart decides to go, but you also need to talk with Silverstar about this. She's the last cat you need an approval from. I'll have the herbs ready if she says yes." Stormfeather stood up and turned, leaving Moosepelt alone with her thoughts. She silently sent a prayer up to StarClan that Ravenheart would change his mind, but she knew he most likely wouldn't.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been two days since Stormfeather and Moosepelt talked. During those two days, Moosepelt had talked with Silverstar about going to find the mysterious place StarClan made her dream about. She told her that Bluepaw would be going with her. Silverstar liked the idea. A new home meant a new start, and at the moment, SilverClan needed that. She knew how much Bluepaw has progressed since becoming Stormfeather's apprentice and she trusted the young Medicine Apprentice to keep Moosepelt safe. He knew enough. Moosepelt also told her that she could teach Bluepaw a few hunting and battling tricks in case of intruders and that way Stormfeather wouldn't be the only one trying to fend of enemy cats from getting into the Medicine Cats Den or the Nursery. She accepted that as well. Moosepelt also told her of the possibility that Ravenheart may end up changing his mind, and Silverstar accepted it. Two Warriors and a Medicine Cat Apprentice. It seemed doable. They have each other and they could all learn something. It could be good for the Clan. Silverstar gave Moosepelt her permission and Moosepelt immediately went and told Stormfeather who then told Bluepaw. They asked when it was time to leave and Moosepelt didn't know. Silverstar hadn't given her that information. Moosepelt would talk to her again later about it. Moosepelt wanted to ask Ravenheart if he wanted to go again, but she didn't want to confront him.

The same day, Moosepelt went to go talk with Silverstar about when she should leave. Anytime was as good as any, but she wanted Silverstar to know. As she walked towards the Leader's den, she stopped in her tracks, seeing Silverstar leap up onto the Highrock and shout out the call for a Clan Meeting. Every cat seemed confused and Moosepelt was confused at first, but then she realised that Silverstar was probably going to inform the rest of the Clan about Moosepelt's journey. That's exactly what Silverstar did. She told them when Moosepelt and Bluepaw would leave, and that was tomorrow at Sunhigh. Great. All the cats seemed to approve and agree that they wanted a knew home for a fresh start. It would be a great story to tell the kits in the near future, with Goldenfur's kits on their way. Moosepelt should be back before they're born and the Clan should be able to move, but Goldenfur may have her kits along the journey which would be especially tough.

Moosepelt went back to her nest in the Medicine Cats Den. It wasn't too late in the day, but she had nothing else to do around camp since she was still stuck there until tomorrow when she was allowed to leave, and her wound had another day to heal. She laid down and rested her head on her paws and a few seconds passed before Ravenheart walked in. Moosepelt caught his scent before he went around the corner and appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Moosepelt," he greeted her. He looked towards her stomach where the cut had been. He looked back up at her, still standing there. He wanted her invitation to lay with her before he did anything else. Moosepelt flicked her tail to a spot next to her and Ravenheart saw, thinking that he was allowed to enter and lay by her, so he did. Moosepelt looked up at him, waiting for Ravenheart to say something else, but the pure black Warrior seemed shy all of a sudden, mostly because Moosepelt hasn't said anything since he appeared in front of her. "How are you doing?" he asked, half-referring to the wound she received about four nights ago.

"I'm doing fine," she answered, her voice having no emotion in it. She wasn't angry or upset about what the other Warrior had said anymore, but Ravenheart had the opposite of those thoughts. He was upset for turning her down and he thought he made her upset or something so he was even more upset. Ravenheart looked away shyly, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to stay there with her until he was forced out by Stormfeather, but he wasn't sure if Moosepelt wanted him there or not.

"I wish you luck on yours and Bluepaw's journey tomorrow," he said softly, voice almost inaudible, but Moosepelt was a paw-length from him so she heard him clearly. She looked over at him, opening her mouth to speak, but Ravenheart spoke first. "I'm sorry if I made you upset... about not wanting to go. I just... I fear that if I leave, SilverClan will be attacked." He looked away but Moosepelt could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not mad or upset, I promise... I was a little at first," she admitted, not wanting to lie, "but I'm not anymore. It's fine, Bluepaw is going with me. I'll be safe. He's a Medicine Apprentice and can probably teach me a few things," she laughed softly. Ravenheart turned his head back towards her so he was looking directly into her eyes. Moosepelt detected a small amount of happiness in them. Ravenheart's tail flicked and so did Moosepelt's before she twined her tail with his.

There was nothing but silence between them, just intent gazes at each other. Stormfeather snuck in to see how his patient was doing and was fixing to call out her name when he looked up and saw them, nuzzling each other. Stormfeather backed away and left them to their business.

Ravenheart left only once and that was to go and get Moosepelt and himself something to eat. When he returned, they were both full of joy and they ate together, talking. 'At least we're talking again... and now, because tomorrow is too late,' she thought to herself as she chewed up and swallowed a bite of the vole he had gotten for her.

Stormfeather came in again after both had eaten and were resting. He decided that he avoided checking on her wound long enough. He probably didn't need to check her wound, but Stormfeather was being himself and that meant frequent checks on wounds that had once been terrible and almost killed the cat who had gotten it. He meowed his arrival and both of them looked up, a little drowsy since they had been dozing lightly. They blinked and looked up at the Medicine Cat. "Ravenheart, you should go to your den," Stormfeather told him. Ravenheart looked at Moosepelt and licked her cheek as a good-bye since he had no choice but to obey the older cat's command. Moosepelt would've attempted to give him a quick lick on the cheek back but he was already standing and she didn't want to get up. Stormfeather watched Ravenheart leave and then looked back at Moosepelt, giving her a nod of approval it seemed. "He's a great Warrior," Stormfeather commented as he checked on Moosepelt's almost-healed cut.

Moosepelt nodded in agreement. "He is. He's more than that. He's a great cat," she told him. Once Stormfeather left, Moosepelt laid her head down and rested. As she fell asleep, she saw flashes of a grassy plain. Now fully asleep, Moosepelt was getting more visuals of the area. StarClan seemed to be showing her a path. There was the grassy plain, and what looked to her like a fence. The grassy plain was beyond that, so that told her she was going through twoleg place to get to it. There were small bushy areas that looked like good hunting or resting spots. She seemed to jerk around in her sleep, shocked and surprised by the images.


	27. Chapter 27

Today was the day Moosepelt left for the big journey. Feathertail and Midnightstorm begged her not to go, but Moosepelt had already made up her mind and was going no matter what. If this was how she saved her Clan, then she was going to do it. Moosepelt and Bluepaw ate their travelling herbs and got set to go. Stormfeather was giving Bluepaw some advice while Moosepelt talked with her parents and a few other members of the Clan. They had all departed and as Moosepelt walked back over to Stormfeather and Bluepaw outside the Medicine Den, she spotted Ravenheart eating the third leaf wrap of the travelling herbs. She was surprised, since she thought he wasn't going, but she was also happy that he changed his mind. Moosepelt continued towards the two Medicine Cats. Ravenheart bounced over to her cheerfully.

"Moosepelt!" he called out to her. She immediately looked up at him and smiled. His breath smelled like the herbs he just ate and it wasn't soothing at all. It was just as bitter, like they had tasted.

"Hey, Ravenheart," she replied, nudging him softly. She stopped in her tracks and turned so she was gazing up at him with bright eyes. He copied her actions and then continued bouncing on his paws happily. "You okay?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! I'm going with you on your trip with Bluepaw!" he announced loud enough for the entire forest to hear. "I get to be with you," he added.

"Really? I thought you wanted to stay." She tilted her head and Bluepaw walked up.

"Ready to go?" the young Medicine Cat asked in a nice tone to them both.

"Yeah," Moosepelt replied and raced off towards the camp entrance, Ravenheart following, Bluepaw directly behind the black tom.

They got out into the forest and looked around. They were near the edge of it and they could smell twoleg place on the wind. They stopped when they reached the edge, crouching in the bushes, staring at twoleg place and then both cats turned their heads, looking up at Moosepelt.

"We have to go through," she told them both, standing up and starting to walk away. The two others exchanged worried glances and then caught up to Moosepelt's side.

"How do you know?" Ravenheart asked. Moosepelt knew this question was going to be asked and she couldn't avoid it.

"StarClan showed me the way," Moosepelt responded, Ravenheart looking shocked. "I'm sure that when we get across twoleg place and find an area to rest, they'll continue to help me," she added shyly.

"How long have the dreams been happening?" Bluepaw asked, curious. He was a Medicine Cat, he deserved to know.

Moosepelt turned her attention to Bluepaw. "Since I was a kit. It started with weird prophetic stuff. Then I overheard Pineface talking with Darkmoon about me at the Gatherings. They were trying to kill me. I'm still not clear on that part... I mean, if they knew I was having dreams about being special and saving my clan, then I guess they'd want to get rid of me so they could destroy us." She shrugged.

Bluepaw nodded and Ravenheart had no response. They entered twoleg place and looked around. "How do we get through here?" Ravenheart asked. "It's like a maze."

"StarClan showed me that there was a grassy plain on the opposite side. Maybe we can run across the tops of these," she said, flicking her tail towards one of the houses, "and get a better view, while staying out of view so we don't get caught," she suggested.

Ravenheart seemed nervous but he followed the other two cats up onto the roof of a house and then followed as they all ran across, jumping over objects in their path, moving out of the way of some things. They had to climb and jump to different houses. They had some trouble with a group of hostile cats that tried to keep them from passing, but one angered gaze and glance at the claws on the Warriors, they let the three pass and were on their way. They were probably about halfway through and they needed to rest. They jumped into a series of bushes and crawled under them, hiding. The travelling herbs were starting to wear off and soon they'd need food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet because I got lazy, xD
> 
> ~ Rachel


	28. Chapter 28

Day two into their journey. They had all just woken up, stomachs growling. Their travelling herbs wore off during the night and they were all hungry, with no place to hunt prey. Moosepelt suggested that they hurry and get to the grassy plain because the sooner they got there, the sooner they could hunt and find prey. They didn't run into much trouble, only a few twolegs here and there that left in their monsters and drove off, almost hitting them. "It's like they're blind," Ravenheart said with a laugh. Moosepelt and Bluepaw agreed quickly with his logic. They tried sticking to the shadows most of the time. They made great progress. A while past Sunhigh (About 5:00pm for humans, eastern time), they had finally come to the end, only because they had help from a nice little cat who was old enough to be an apprentice. They said their good-byes and went on their way. After another hour of travelling silently, the space opened up, revealing a large grassy plain.

"I bet there's some mice and maybe a few rabbits hiding all around here," Moosepelt told Ravenheart. The tom nodded and he trotted off to hunt. Along the way, Ravenheart and Moosepelt decided to take turns hunting so Bluepaw wasn't left alone, and they both told the young Medicine Cat that later on after they'd eaten they would show him some hunting techniques. While the Warriors took turns hunting and getting prey, the two cats left behind would constantly circle around, making a small, temporary resting place big enough for all three of them. They had a small pile of prey that would feed all three and they laid down, Bluepaw laying across from Ravenheart and Moosepelt, who were laying side by side.

Later, around sunset, they had eaten and rested and had more energy than before. Bluepaw asked if he could be shown the hunting moves. Ravenheart let Moosepelt do it, since she was trained by Silverstar for some time. Moosepelt nodded and walked to a nice area where they could practice. She showed Bluepaw the basics to hunting each type of prey, and then let him test out the moves. He managed to catch a mouse by himself, and a rabbit with Moosepelt's help. Bluepaw ate the rabbit while Moosepelt gave the mouse to Ravenheart at Bluepaw's request, and Moosepelt ate the last mouse that had been in the pile. Well-fed, they all wanted to keep going so they did for a little bit until they came to the edge of a forest. It was past Moonhigh by then, so they all took turns being the Guard. Moosepelt took the first watch, then Bluepaw, then Ravenheart. They kept moving after that and it was Sunhigh again. They were wasting time. Another day had past already. They traveled through the forest, following Moosepelt. She was afraid that she'd lead them the incorrect way and get them lost but they got deeper and deeper in the forest and slowly her confidence built up inside her. She saw a starry cat at one point that apparently only she could see, and she followed him until he disappeared from her sight. She kept going and none were tired so they continued on until they all needed rest.

Now four days into the journey, they all agreed they needed to start quickening their pace. They all hunted for themselves and then headed off at a trot and soon a slow run. They left the forest they were already traveling in and came to another open area. Moosepelt seemed to be confused but she kept going.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Bluepaw asked Moosepelt, concerned. "I promise you, we are," Moosepelt answered confidently, but inside she didn't seem confident in herself. She probably just got them all lost.


	29. Chapter 29

They were making progress and they didn't run into trouble, as most of them had feared they would've. They were all sound asleep in a very calm area, so they decided against taking watch this time. Moosepelt woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. She didn't know what it was or where it had come from. She was sure that her cut had healed by now. She curled up in pain, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake up Bluepaw or Ravenheart. She decided to get up and try to walk it off. Little did she know, her belly was bleeding. As she walked, the pain only seemed to get worse. What could've gotten her? She has two other cats with her. They would've heard something... right? Were they followed? These thoughts ran throughout her mind as she walked. 

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but it couldn't have been long before the pain got so bad she had to stop and lay down. She was curled into a ball, barely able to move. She closed her eyes and prayed to StarClan that the pain went away soon. 

 

The sun was just enough above the trees that the others could tell what time it was. Moosepelt was still curled in a ball by the root of a tree, unaware of the time. The only thing she was aware of at the moment was the pain she was experiencing and the fact that she had left Ravenheart and Bluepaw back at their temporary camp, worried sick about her. And they were. Ravenheart woke up feeling cold. He remembered that he had curled up with Moosepelt the night before. He lifted his head from his paws and looked to his side where he knew Moosepelt would've been and didn't see her. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and let his eyes adjust to the dim light that was filtering through the trees a little so he could see better. He looked around and then towards Bluepaw, thinking that she moved somewhere's else during the night. When he didn't see her anywhere, that's when he jumped to his feet, breathing growing heavy and tackled Bluepaw so the apprentice would wake up.

"Ahh!" Bluepaw yelled and hissed, striking out at Ravenheart, claws sheathed. Bluepaw struggled free of Ravenheart and sat up, shaking out his ruffled fur, trying to calm down. His fur was bristling and the cat wasn't happy now. He licked his paw and then looked up at Ravenheart. "What was that for!?" He yelled, ears flattened to his head, annoyed. 

"Look around, you mouse-brain! Moosepelt isn't here! She wouldn't just walk off and leave us," Ravenheart told her, worry sounding in his voice along with a tint of sadness. He walked to the entrance of their "camp" and peeked out, seeing if she was near, possibly walking up with prey in her mouth for them, but she wasn't. He crawled out and stood up straight. He started trying to find her scent trail. 

Bluepaw had followed. "I got her scent," The young Medicine Apprentice said. He picked up her scent quicker than a Warrior and he was actually proud of it, but he didn't show it since the situation could be serious. Ravenheart ran up to Bluepaw and shoved him forwards, clearly telling him to go on and lead the way now. Bluepaw instantly obeyed the older Warrior and followed Moosepelt's scent. They were near her, but they couldn't see her because her dark brown fur helped her blend in to certain things, like the tree she was curled up by. "The trail stops here," Bluepaw said, looking up at Ravenheart. Ravenheart started sniffing around again, trying to find her scent again. Moosepelt was conscious but she didn't move. The pain seemed to grow when she moved so she didn't. She heard voices and footsteps and recognised Bluepaw's and Ravenheart's voices. She didn't have the strength to move. She started flexing her claws, in hopes that the leaves under her would create a sound loud enough for them to hear. She tried to reach out and scratch on the root, thinking that would work too, but she couldn't reach it.

"Shh!" Ravenheart shouted, thinking he heard leaves moving. "I hear something. Shut up. Stop moving. Don't even breathe," Ravenheart told Bluepaw with a harsh, but serious tone and he even held his breath, trying to listen. He heard the leaves crackling but couldn't pin-point the location. Moosepelt managed to get out a small mew since both cats stopped moving. Ravenheart heard and called out her name and rushed over to her. "Moosepelt!" he cried out, sniffing her. The smell of blood caught his attention. Bluepaw was behind the tom and smelled it too. "What happened? Are you okay?" Ravenheart asked quickly. Bluepaw looked up at Ravenheart, his expression reading nothing but annoyance, and in his mind he was yelling at Ravenheart, 'She is obviously not okay!'

Ravenheart seemed a bit offended, but he backed away and let the Medicine Apprentice do his job.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Bluepaw asked quickly. Moosepelt looked up at him and flicked her tail towards her stomach. "All over..." She rasped. Her throat seemed scratchy, but it was mostly the pain all over her stomach that was making her curl up and barely able to move. "It wasn't this bad... I tried to walk it off but now it seems worse..." She whispered, closing her eyes. Bluepaw gently moved Moospelt's paws out of the way and tried to get a look at her stomach. She stiffened herself because she didn't want to be moved, and moving worsened the pain. Bluepaw moved her as much as she would allow and started sniffing her stomach. The first aroma that caught him was blood. He couldn't see it on her fur, since her fur was as dark as it could possibly be for her brown colour and blood would be hard to see on it. "You're bleeding," he said. "I need you to lay flat on your side so I can get a better look," he told her, voice soft.

Moosepelt would normally object, but she had no choice and had to listen. "Okay." She obeyed and sat up for a moment and moved slowly and laid out on her side as if she was going to sun herself. Bluepaw nodded as Moosepelt wanted to curl back into a ball, but she fought against it. Bluepaw saw the blood staining her fur now, making it just a bit darker than normal. He sniffed around, looking for a wound on her, but there was nothing there. "There's no wound..." He said and Ravenheart came back up. "What are you talking about!? There's blood!" He said, confused. He sat by Moosepelt's head and licked between her ears, trying to comfort her and distract her from the pain. "Ravenheart, go get some moss and find something to soak it in. There's bound to be a water source somewhere. There was one not to far back. Hurry up," Bluepaw commanded the warrior and Ravenheart immediately obeyed. Anything to help Moosepelt. Bluepaw told Moosepelt he'd be right back. He was going to try and find some herbs to help heal her... Although there was nothing to be healed.

Ravenheart came back later, the moss dripping with water. He laid it by Moosepelt's front paws. "Where's Bluepaw?" He asked worriedly. "He went to try and find herbs," Moosepelt replied quietly. Ravenheart nodded and laid back down and started licking the top of her head again. Moosepelt purred softly.

Bluepaw eventually came back. He had leaves wrapped up in his jaw, carrying them carefully. He had found some Juniper berries and Poppy seeds. He had found a few small Marigold leaves as well, but they wouldn't do much, since she had no wound to be infected. "Thanks," Bluepaw said, voice a little muffled from the leaves. He placed then next to the moss and nodded at Ravenheart. Bluepaw started treating Moosepelt as best as he could... He didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing. He had Moosepelt eat the berries and seeds and gave her water to drink and also used it to clean up some of the blood stains.

~ Time skip because I'm a lazy ass person ~

They were moving again, just at a slower pace. Moosepelt was still in a bit of pain but it was manageable this time. Soon enough, they came to the end of that forest and were in another open space. It looked similar to what Moosepelt had seen around the actual territory and camp for SilverClan.

"We're almost there!" Moosepelt cheered and took off at a run. She wanted to make sure this was it and that it was perfect for SilverClan.


	30. Chapter 30

They all ran up to the opening of the camp entrance. It really was well hidden. It seemed to take them forever to find but they finally did and they were impressed. "I'll go first," Moosepelt told them before looking into the hole. It led underground and hopefully was bigger than it appeared to be at the top. The hole was a bit tough to squeeze through but she managed to, and so did the others. 

They all looked around. There were a ton of bushes inside of this place, considering this was underground. Some of them were dead except the ones by the entrance, since rain has the capability of dropping in. They all separated and explored further. The area was a lot bigger than all of them had anticipated. There were holes in the walls as well. Some were small and rat-sized, but there were even a few that were big enough for cats to get into and share a warm sleeping space. The only thing this place didn't seem to have was a Highrock for Clan Meetings. There was no place they could even dig one out, either. There were some stones but none of them would work as a proper Highrock, and that bummed them out. 

When they met back up, they discussed what they all found and it was mainly the same; long walkways that led to different areas. The Highrock problem could always be fixed later, but the next thing was to find prey, stay here for the night and then move on to find where the moonstone would be... The moonstone was the most important thing to all the cats and that was their next goal. 

 

Moosepelt was up bright and early, although there were good chances that it was still dark outside, despite it being mid leaf-bare. They were finding good amounts of prey and had even created a small pile, because they knew they wouldn't be leaving straight away. They had to check out the entirety (Is this a word? I didn't know what else to write... xD) of the territory first. They went the entire perimeter possible and then checked the inside area around. There was a little clearing surrounded by giant bushes and trees that would suit as a training area for the apprentices. There were also many good hunting spots, where they all scented prey strongly. They agreed it was an excellent place for their Clan to live, but what of the Moonstone? That was the one thing they needed. They decided to go back to the Camp and eat what they had left of their prey pile and then rest for a bit before going on another long trek that night. 

Night came quickly, it seemed. They went out and this time, they satisfied Bluepaw's needs for herbs and they found good places and Bluepaw set up little plants that could grow, planting a few more so maybe they'd survive through the rest of leaf-bare if the other herbs didn't. One last mission... find the Moonstone's replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... my chapters are growing shorter, I know. It's because I don't want to write everything in one, or keep you guys reading on and on forever, and my writing can also start to get repetitive, which I'm positive some of you have noticed. I'm glad you've read this far... and if you didn't.. well I'm sorry I bored you to death. I have more stories in the making, which is why I haven't been updating regularly. I'm trying! Well! That's it for now!
> 
> ~ Rachel


	31. Chapter 31

"Look! Up ahead!" Moosepelt shouted. "The forest! We're closing in on it! Let's go!" She upped her speed as much as possible, without the risk of falling and hurting herself again. Ravenheart and Bluepaw nodded and pushed off, speeding up, matching Moosepelt's speed, almost going in front of her. It was like a full-on race between them to see who could get to the forest first, which it might as well be. They finally got back to their home. They sniffed the air... Nothing. Was that supposed to be a good sign, or bad?

They slowed their pace on entering the forest. They walked now, trying to catch their breath. "It looks... normal," Ravenheart commented. "I don't see anything where there could've been a fight." He looked up at Moosepelt. "Who knows... Come on. We need to hurry back to camp," she said, breaking into a lope again. 

 

Camp... They heard nothing. They slowly and quietly made their way through the bushes and mud that marked the entrance. Their hearts were pounding so hard, they were surprised that each other couldn't hear due to them being pressed up against each other. They got to the entrance and looked up at each other. Everything was in tip-top shape. Their Clan was happy and moving about. They walked in and Feathertail was the first to spot Moosepelt. She called out her kit's name and ran up, licking her ruffled fur. That's when the other Clan Cats came over and surrounded them, showering them with questions about their journey. "It was great. We didn't have much trouble," "No, we didn't get into any fights along the way," made up some of their answers. Then Silverstar came out, Midnightstorm and Stormfeather following. Moosepelt went up and said hello to her father and Bluepaw ran over to Stormfeather, telling him everything he could in the thirty seconds within seeing him for the first time in a week and a half.

Silverstar told the others to back up and give the three some space. Then she sat down, the others around her and asked about the camp and everything along the way. The three cats told their Clan about their trip and about the area. "Are we really leaving?" Goldenfur asked. She looked around the camp. She loved this place and didn't want to leave. A few in the back agreed and Silverstar told them all that they would be leaving, and soon... Very soon. 

 

A few days passed since Moosepelt, Ravenheart, and Bluepaw returned. The Prey Pile was surprisingly well-stocked since it was Leaf-Bare. Silverstar decided that they would leave the next day and everyone was trying to hunt, so the cats would be well-fed before they left for the journey.

The next day, they all shared the rest of the prey and cleaned it up. They packed the herbs and then, once every cat was ready, they left. Moosepelt, Ravenheart and Midnightstorm led the way to their new home. They went through twoleg place the same way Moosepelt, Ravenheart and Bluepaw had gone, although it was a bit more complicated this time since the entire Clan was going through and not just three small cats. Nightfall started arriving and Moosepelt asked if anyone needed to stop and rest, but no one wanted to stop. She figured they all wanted to get out of twoleg place and then stop to rest. That's exactly what they did. A few others commented on how simple it was to get through without any other cats or the twolegs bothering them. 

They all found a place to set up camp temporarily and then a patrol went out to hunt, another one going after that, and then another. After all the cats were fed, Moosepelt and Ravenheart kept watch and they'd rest the next time they stopped. They started moving again in the morning, wanting to get an early start. They started walking for a bit, but once it was Sunhigh, they all upped their speed a little to make a little more progress this time. This trip seemed easier than the first; probably because they knew where they were going and Moosepelt wasn't hurt this time and they weren't stopped by cats, and they didn't stop halfway through twoleg place. 

They were halfway through the forest when some cats started complaining that their paws were getting sore and they needed to rest for a bit. A few others mentioned that they were growing hungry again so that's when they found a place to stop for a bit and get food. Their stop didn't last too long. Everyone had eaten and they were back to full strength and energy so they moved again, even though the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Moosepelt, Ravenheart and Midnightstorm traveled ahead of the group a bit, Midnightstorm insisting on making sure the coast was clear. He had ran up ahead of Moosepelt and Ravenheart after that and sniffed around. He caught the fresh scent of fox... a family, to be exact. Just as Midnightstorm turned to go and warn the others, the foxes attacked. Moosepelt shrieked in horror and leaped ahead, tackling the bigger of the group to the ground and started clawing non-stop. Ravenheart was in a daze but heard snarling and joined in the battle, taking down one of the fox cubs and sent it flying away and went to help Moosepelt. The rest of the Clan was obviously immediately alerted by all the growling, and a few up front had seen. Three of the stronger Warriors ran ahead and went to help. Midnightstorm was pinned by the mother, it seemed. She was only a tad smaller than the father that Moosepelt and Ravenheart were in the midst of fighting, and she was strong. Midnightstorm kicked and clawed, but she had the advantage and had inflicted a nice wound on his side which had blood streaming from it. Midnightstorm clawed at her muzzle but she bit his paw and he meowed in pain and tried fighting again. That's when she went in for the kill. She saw an opening and her jaws clamped around Midnightstorm's neck, applying more and more pressure. He thrashed around until he finally gave up and the mother fox took his life. Moosepelt heard Stormfeather shouting Midnightstorm's name and when Moosepelt turned, she saw Stormfeather fighting the mother fox and went over to help him. The mother fled and so did the others eventually, and then Moosepelt saw her father's cold body lying still in the dirt. 

Moosepelt's POV

I froze in my tracks when I saw my father lying still. I didn't realise he was dead. I heard Ravenheart come up to my side and I could tell he had followed my gaze, for when I looked up at him, his eyes were clouded with grief. I wanted to ask him what was happening, but then Stormfeather had approached, ears flattened and tail lowered in sadness. He lowered his head sadly and glanced up at me for a short moment. That was all the time I gave him to look at me before I rushed over to Midnightstorm's body. I sniffed him and nudged his leg gently, hoping he'd wake up and be okay. Ravenheart came up to my side again and rested his tail over my back. I looked at Midnightstorm's eyes. They were glazed over, which meant death had snatched him up in his cold grasp. My eyes started to cloud with grief and I leaned into Ravenheart, who gladly comforted me. The entire Clan surrounded a few minutes later, when Ravenheart had led me away. We sat on the root of a tree and I was silent, trying to process everything that was happening around me. I heard Feathertail's cry and instantly ran from Ravenheart and to her. She started nuzzling me. I couldn't possibly understand the pain she was going through. She knew him and had become his mate. He was my father, but now I knew what it was like to lose someone close to me... I didn't favour it. Feathertail whispered something to me, but I could barely hear her. I was lost in my own thoughts. She walked away and I did the same, heading the opposite way, back to where Ravenheart was, waiting for me. 

I don't know how long Ravenheart and I were there, isolated from the rest of the Clan, but the next thing I knew was that Stormfeather and Bluepaw had come over to us, telling us that we needed to keep moving. I gave him a small nod and looked up at Ravenheart. He led me to where the Clan was waiting and I had received a few comments from the others. They said they were sorry for my loss and what a great warrior Midnightstorm had been. I remembered that my father had been deputy. Who could possibly replace him? I wanted to know... so I asked. 

"Wait..." I said, turning to meet Silverstar's gaze, wherever she was in the crowd. As I searched for her, I continued to speak. "What about the new deputy? We can't continue until one is appointed... so Midnightstorm's spirit can hear Silverstar's choice..." I trailed off and grew silent. The cats murmured their agreement and Silverstar's Clan Meeting call echoed through their ears. I jumped, startled at the sudden sound after moments of complete silence. 

"I say these words... so that Midnightstorm's spirit may hear and approve of my choice," I heard Silverstar say as her gaze scanned the cats. Her gaze landed on me and my stomach dropped. "Moosepelt will be the new deputy of SilverClan." Her voice ran through my head repeatedly. Did I hear that correctly? Did she just say... I was the new deputy? But I never had an apprentice... "What?" I asked, startled. I didn't mind the new position, but it went against tradition. "I've never had an apprentice. I can't be deputy, I'm not authorised!" Silverstar nodded. "I'm aware, but Goldenfur is carrying kits. I plan to make you mentor one of them once they've been born." I only nodded. Everyone's eyes were glued to me and I felt awkward. Goldenfur seemed to give me a nod of approval, as if she talked with Silverstar about me mentoring one of her kits. "We should get moving," Silverstar finally said and then I bounced to the front with Ravenheart, leading the Clan to their new home.


	32. Chapter 32

"We're here," Ravenheart and Moosepelt said at the same time as they entered the forest in the scent marks they had left. The cats looked around for a moment and then Silverstar came up to Moosepelt's side. "I don't see a camp anywhere," she noted, glancing around. "We aren't at the camp yet. This is part of the territory we marked," Moosepelt explained. "The camp is near." She nodded to Silverstar and Ravenheart and started walking again. They cats looked around the territory. It was a nice piece of land, they had to admit. Some were confused on where the camp was supposed to be.

A bit more walking was done and then they reached the entrance of the camp. Moosepelt had worked to make the hole a bit bigger so everyone could fit in easily, except it was still a bit steep so she warned the other Warriors and told them to be cautious when entering. She let Silverstar in first and then followed her leader, Ravenheart following and then the other Warriors came behind him. They all were able to fit in the open space and they observed their surroundings. They all seemed to give it their approvals. "The only problem is the Highrock. We don't exactly have one," Moosepelt admitted shyly. "We also set up some of the dens, but others are incomplete. They're welcome to be changed to your liking," Moosepelt told Silverstar politely. "It's only a blueprint."

Everyone explored around and they were fine with the set up. The next thing to happen was Moosepelt setting up a patrol to go get moss, one to hunt, and one to explore the territory a bit more thoroughly than what the other three did before. Everyone left in camp was helping set up the dens a bit more. Moosepelt planned to show Silverstar, Stormfeather, and Bluepaw to The Cave later since the half-moon was to be in a few days and the Medicine Cats would need to know where it is, and Silverstar would need to know if she ever needed to visit StarClan again anytime in the future. Once every cat was back in camp, the Prey Pile was started and dens were in the process of being made. Moosepelt talked with Silverstar, Stormfeather, and Bluepaw about when they should go and see The Cave. Silverstar told Stormfeather to stay behind and that he was in charge. He was going to object, but Silverstar said that Bluepaw could show him The Cave when the half-moon shines bright in the sky. He had no choice but to agree and then they set off.

"The Cave isn't too far away, so Stormfeather won't have to walk far," she told her leader along the way. Silverstar nodded and was quiet. She was sniffing around the territory a bit as they walked. They had a little bit of a conversation, but it didn't last long, so they were silent most of the way to The Cave. Silverstar also complained a bit about her joints hurting along the way and they had to stop so Bluepaw could treat her quickly. 

Now at The Cave, Moosepelt led them in, Bluepaw staying out at the entrance to act as the lookout. Silverstar followed Moosepelt's scent and then they soon came to the opening area with all the drawings carved into the walls. "Where's the stone?" Silverstar asked. Moosepelt faced her. "There is no stone. Look at the walls. The drawings on them. I also had a dream that this was the place StarClan intended for us to use to talk with them," the deputy explained. Silverstar nodded. "Let's go. I can always return later, and we have camp to build." She turned and walked away. Moosepelt could tell that there was stiffness in her step. She followed her leader out of The Cave and back to camp.

~

The Medicine Den was set up by the time they came back. The Apprentices' Den and the Warriors' Den was almost complete as well. Moosepelt went her own way and helped set up the Warriors' den with Feathertail and Goldenfur, who was heavy with kits. Moosepelt knew they'd be born soon. Once the Warriors' Den was completed, Moosepelt was going to help with the Apprentices' Den, but she decided to help Stormfeather and Bluepaw with the Nursery. It would need to be completed before Goldenfur birthed her kits.

Nightfall was soon upon them and some cats stayed up late working on the other parts of the camp while two sat outside the Camp entrance, watching for danger. Other cats slept where they were last at work so they could start where they left off in the morning.

~

The camp got built pretty quickly at the rate they were going at. Everyone was working together for once and the camp was ready by the time the half-moon was high in the sky. Both Medicine Cats were long gone and some cats were resting in their new dens. The only thing they were missing was the Highrock still. No one had any ideas for improvements and there were no rocks in the camp. There were some stones, but none of them could function as the Highrock. Maybe they didn't need one? It wasn't tradition... but they could always start a new one.


	33. Chapter 33

It hasn't been too long since they moved in, but it was now the full moon and they didn't understand what to do. There were no other Clans around them for there to be a Gathering. Moosepelt sent out a couple Hunting Patrols. Normally, one of them would be a border patrol but since there weren't three other Clans on either side of them, there really wasn't any need and if they ran into a fox, the Hunting Patrols could take care of it. Moosepelt would send out the occasional border patrol to mark the borders to warn off any other predators that happened upon their territory. Silverstar was resting in the den the warriors had made for her near the back corner of the camp. She didn't like to leave her den, unless it was to get prey, but another Warrior would normally bring it. Goldenfur's kits are nearing their birth date so the soon-to-be mother was resting in the Nursery while Stormfeather and Bluepaw were making preparations for when it was time. Moosepelt couldn't wait to train her own apprentice. 

A few Warriors were asking her about what was going to happen, since it was the full moon. Moosepelt told them that they would be staying in camp. They couldn't go to a Gathering, unless the other predators wanted to commit to the ways of a truce during this time and wanted to meet with them before going back to their own dens. Moosepelt wondered about their home back in the forest; did FlameClan take it over or did one of the others? How would StoneClan react? Thinking about this made Moosepelt remember the kit she gave to StoneClan... She was mad at her self now for almost completely forgetting. She was upset that she'd never get the chance to see that playful kit again. She was lost in her thoughts and she didn't realise it until Feathertail was nudging her, trying to get her attention. "We should go for a walk," Feathertail suggested out of the blue. Moosepelt only nodded and followed her mother up and out of the camp.

~

Back in the Forest, at the Gathering ~

All three Clans were there, waiting. Leaders were in their places on top of the rock and deputies were in their place next to the rock. The Medicine Cats were getting settled as well. Everyone looked around, murmuring to the cat sitting next to them, whether it was someone from their Clan or the opposite Clan. Everyone was discussing SilverClan, asking around, seeing if anyone knew where they were. The FlameClan leader avoided eye contact with the other two leaders and he didn't even look at his own Clan, let alone the other cats. Cherrystar was questioned multiple times by the others. She was the only leader up there that actually looked suspicious, and everyone in StoneClan and StreamClan knew what FlameClan was like, with their hostile ways. "I don't know where they are!" Cherrystar yelled to the other leaders. "If I was the one to chase them off, we wouldn't be sitting under Fourtrees! We would be back at camp, waiting until everything cooled down and until we had a believable excuse," she said. Her entire Clan agreed. Blizzardfur spoke up, despite the fact that he'd get in trouble for doing so. "We have attempted to chase off SilverClan, but we have failed. We haven't tried again since, even though I gave a subtle warning to them before retreating." The deputy spoke calmly and he addressed to every cat in front of him. Cherrystar nodded and took his words well. "Can we just get on with the Gathering? SilverClan isn't coming. We shouldn't waste any more time," Cherrystar said with irritation. "I want to make sure SilverClan is okay," Fallenleaf said in a serious tone. "Why?" Her leader asked and Fallenleaf answered almost immediately, "Because I know the cat who saved me." The Clans looked shocked. "What are you talking about?" Cherrystar asked, even though Fallenpaw wasn't from FlameClan. "Moosepelt found me when my twoleg owner abandoned me. Moosepelt was forced to take me to StoneClan because her Clan couldn't provide for me. I was out at the river and Moosepelt told me the truth. I knew I was different; my fur wasn't similar to my mother's or father's, or my Clan altogether. Now, I want to make sure her Clan is okay." Fallenleaf ran up the hill and towards SilverClan territory. Pineface and Darkmoon followed Fallenleaf and so did Blizzardfur. StoneClan's leader looked shocked. "I didn't know Fallenleaf was from the twolegs... I only knew that SilverClan gave her to us..." the leader said. She raised a cat that was meant to be a kittypet and never even knew it.

Fallenleaf ran towards the SilverClan camp. There was no scent in the area of the territory and she decided to go further. Pineface and Darkmoon exchanged glances as they ran. When they were in the camp, it was deserted. The FlameClan cats looked especially shocked, since they didn't cause. Fallenleaf growled. "No one's here..." Her voice was full of sadness. She sniffed around but every scent was faint and couldn't be traced to who it belonged to. Fallenleaf never knew Moosepelt's scent, so any one of these could be hers. Fallenleaf just ran back, eyes clouded with grief, to the Gathering and told everyone that SilverClan was no where to be found. 

~

Back with Moosepelt and Feathertail~

There weren't really any words exchanged between Moosepelt and her mother. Both were lost in their own minds and they had no idea what to say. It was obvious that they were both still mourning the loss of Midnightstorm, but they didn't speak about his death. Neither one wanted to upset the other. "I wonder what the other Clans are doing..." Moosepelt finally spoke. The awkward tension had been growing and it was too much for her. "I guess they got on with the meeting, seeing as we didn't show up. FlameClan probably didn't go, seeing as they were afraid of us going and talking about the visits they had made at our camp," Feathertail said. They walked to the stream near the edge of their territory and got a drink. Moosepelt stared at her reflection and then stared across the water. She was remembering the time she met Fallenpaw. 'I wonder what her Warrior Name is...' Moosepelt thought to herself. "Are you all right?" Feathertail asked, seeing that her kit was staring at nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine," Moosepelt said, meeting Feathertail's gaze. Feathertail narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "What's the matter?" She asked again, just in different words. "I'm just thinking about that kit I saw... I met her again when I was out with Ravenheart. They called her Fallenpaw. I'm just curious about what her name is, seeing as I'll never see her again." Moosepelt started walking back towards camp. Her stomach was growling and she was certain that her mother's was as well. "You could always brainstorm some names. Names that you would've picked," Feathertail said, voice hinting at joy. She didn't want Moosepelt to be upset. "It wouldn't be the same. All the names I could think of probably wouldn't be hers." 

They arrived back at camp later. They both ate and Moosepelt went to visit Silverstar, bringing her leader some prey. Stormfeather was in there with her. He nodded at Moosepelt as the deputy set down the prey nearby Silverstar's nest. "She's fine. She's old and her joints are aching. She just needs rest," Stormfeather told her with a reassuring voice. Moosepelt said nothing and just left. She didn't want to bother the Medicine Cat or her leader any further. 

~

The Clan was handling everything well. Leaf-bare was close to being over and the Prey Pile was back to being well-stocked. Hopefully it stayed that way for a while. The herb storage was well-stocked and Goldenfur's kits had been born in a litter of two. Moonkit and Midnightkit had been their names. Goldenfur wanted to name the tom after Moosepelt's father. Goldenfur and Midnightstorm had been the best of friends when they were young, but Midnightstorm grew closer to Feathertail and had just forgotten about her. Moonkit was the she-kits name and she was silver-furred, like Silverstar. The next half-moon had passed already and Bluepaw was now a full medicine cat under the name of Bluesky. The Clan cheered for him and he was happy. He held his tail high. The new life for the Clan was going great.


	34. Chapter 34

"Moosepelt, come and catch me!" Moonkit yelled as she ran from the deputy. Moosepelt laughed and chased the kit, making sure to keep a slower pace since she was quicker than the kit. Moosepelt pounced and landed in front of Moonkit. "Got you!" Moonkit squeaked with surprise and that's when Moonkit let out a shriek and then Midnightkit attacked Moosepelt. "Ah!" Moosepelt meowed with surprise at the surprise attack. Moonkit joined in, pouncing onto Moosepelt, helping Midnightkit take her down. Both kits had the deputy pinned. "Okay, okay, you got me!" Moosepelt said, surrendering. "You guys are tough!" "Just wait until we become warriors!" They both said in sync and let the deputy up. "All the predators in the forest would fear you two! They wouldn't stand a chance!" Moosepelt laughed. "Moonkit, Midnightkit!" Goldenfur called. Both kits looked up at Moosepelt sadly. "We have to go," Midnightkit told her. Moosepelt nodded and nudged them in the direction of Goldenfur. She walked away afterwards and went to Silverstar's den. "You can come in," Silverstar said before Moosepelt could open her mouth to speak. Moosepelt entered and took a seat in front of Silverstar. "What is it?" Silverstar asked. "I'm just curious to which one I'll be mentoring, is all. If you've chosen already, that is." Moosepelt curled her tail around her front paws. "I've chosen you to mentor Moonkit. I'm sure you expected Midnightkit, but I didn't want you to train the kit that was named after your father. I didn't want there to be fears if you trained him, since... you know." Silverstar raised her head as she spoke to Moosepelt. The Warrior nodded. "I understand. Moonkit and I get along well," Moosepelt commented. "I'm glad." Silverstar's eyes sparkled and Stormfeather came in. "Hello, Stormfeather," Moosepelt greeted. "I was just leaving." Stormfeather nodded and then Moosepelt made her exit. 

As Moosepelt headed to the Warriors' den, she was ambushed by Moonkit and Midnightkit. She let out a shocked mew and stumbled, not wanting to step on the kits and she lost her balance when they leaped onto her back. She fell to her side and both kits put their paws on her so she couldn't rise up. "Wow! You two are strong," She laughed. "I told you she'd never see it coming," Moonkit told her brother happily. "You were right!" Midnightkit squeaked and bounced over to Moosepelt's head. "Will you give us a ride?" He asked. "Sure," Moosepelt said, "but you have to let me up, first!" Both kits got off and moved out of her way quickly. Moosepelt scrambled to her paws and she lowered herself to the ground as if she was doing the hunting crouch. "Hop on!" She told them and they immediately obeyed. She pushed herself to her paws, struggling slightly from the weight of two kits on her back, but she then walked and managed to carry them without falling. They had fun and leaped off after they had circled the camp... twice. Moosepelt stretched. "How about hide-and-seek?" She suggested. Both kits nodded and then ran off, expecting Moosepelt to let them hide first. The deputy quickly closed her eyes and she waited a bit, until she was sure the kits were ready. She went to find Midnightkit first. She sniffed, but the scents were all tangled since she walked past every other cat in the camp. She finally found Midnightkit in a bush that was near the back of the camp, by Silverstar's den. Now she had to find Moonkit. She could've sworn she's searched the entire camp and couldn't find Moonkit. The little kit didn't go outside camp, did she? "Give up?" Moonkit's voice filtered through Moosepelt's ears from behind her. "No I-" Moosepelt stopped and turned around. "You are a sneaky little kit, you know that!?" Moosepelt half-whispered, half-yelled, her voice filled with joy. She was excited to be able to train Moonkit. They bounced around and played, but by Nightfall, Goldenfur had called them back to the Nursery to eat and then sleep. 

The next day, both kits were up bright and early, wanted to play with Moosepelt from dawn to dusk. Moosepelt was getting ready for her duties today when she spotted them. They obviously spotted her as well because they came bounding over, shouting, "Moosepelt!" loudly. "Sh, don't wake the rest of the camp," she told them, her voice low. The Camp's Nightguard heard them and he retreated to the Warriors den, since Moosepelt was awake. They acknowledged each other's presence with a nod. "I can't play with you today, guys. I have to do my part. I didn't do anything yesterday, so I need to redeem myself. You guys can go play with Ravenheart when he wakes up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she said with a sad tone. She wanted to play with them, but she couldn't. She had work to do. The kits frowned but they only nodded and headed back to the Nursery, sitting half-outside, half-inside. They had their gazes set on the Warriors' den, waiting for Ravenheart to come out. 

Moosepelt sat in a small clearing, also waiting for some other warriors to wake up. Icestorm was one of the first ones to wake up. She was followed by Blackpelt and they walked over to Moosepelt, seeing what they'd need to do. "Hey," Moosepelt greeted them. "Hi, Moosepelt," Icestorm said happily. "The Medicine Cats are fine, and Bluesky wanted to get out of the camp some more, so you two and him can go hunt and remark the borders. How's that sound?" She asked. Blackpelt tilted his head. "He knows how to hunt?" Moosepelt nodded. "Yes. Ravenheart and I taught him a few things while we were searching for this place. Maybe you can teach him a few more tricks," Moosepelt suggested. Icestorm and Blackpelt didn't argue. It was like having an apprentice of their own. They nodded and went to the Medicine Cats den, waking Bluesky up and taking him out as soon as possible. Moosepelt watched them leave, joy sparkling in her eyes. She was glad the Clan was getting along well. Ravenheart came out next and the kits bombarded him almost immediately. He was confused and Moosepelt saw and laughed. "You're in charge of watching them for Goldenfur, today!" She called out to him. "You'll be fine!" She added as both kits took him to the ground. She watched and then other Warriors finally woke up. She sent Thunder and Rocky out to do some hunting and had the other cats set into Hunting patrols wait until they came back to leave. She knew that Bluesky, Icestorm, and Blackpelt would be out for a while, working on their training skills. Once patrols were arranged for the day, Moosepelt walked to the Prey Pile and grabbed a mouse for the kits to share and a squirrel and vole for her and Ravenheart. She carried all of it over to where the three were playing and set the prey down. The kits squeaked happily and took the mouse, eating it. "Whatever you don't eat, take it to Goldenfur," Moosepelt instructed as she settled down to eat her vole. Ravenheart laid beside her, the squirrel in his paws and he started biting into it. The kits ate their mouse quietly while Moosepelt and Ravenheart shared a few words. The mouse was half-eaten and she told them to bring it to their mother. They both carried it to her happily. Once they came back, the other warriors had finished eating and they were cleaning out their ruffled pelts. Moosepelt picked up Midnightkit and placed him on Ravenheart's back and then crouched, letting Moonkit ride on her back. They trotted through the camp, acting silly. 

All the Hunting patrols had left and come back and now the sun was starting to set. Ravenheart asked Moosepelt if they could go hunt and she agreed. The kits let them go without a fight and found something else to do while they were gone. 

"How are you liking the new camp?" Moosepelt asked once they were out in the forest. "It's great. I'm glad the rest of the Clan is liking it," Ravenheart responded. "And if they don't, they surely don't say anything," he added. Moosepelt nodded. She was heading towards the stream. She was thirsty from playing with the kits all day and she was glad to have a break, even if she was out hunting. "Have you noticed how little Silverstar comes out of her den anymore?" Ravenheart asked. "Yeah. Stormfeather says that its just the old age is catching up to her," Moosepelt said. She lowered her head down to the stream and lapped at the water. It sent chills throughout her and she welcomed it. Ravenheart mirrored her actions. "I feel like StarClan is getting ready to take her," Ravenheart said out of the blue. "Don't talk like that. Silverstar is going to be fine." Moosepelt shrugged. She sat in front of Ravenheart, tail across her paws. Ravenheart purred softly. "Either way, I know you'll make a fantastic leader." "Thanks," Moosepelt purred loudly and rubbed against him.


	35. Chapter 35

Moonpaw and Midnightpaw ran through the forest. Moosepelt struggled to keep up with them both and Icestorm was lagging behind. Moosepelt pushed on, determined to keep up with the newly made apprentices, but she was just a few pawsteps behind them and she couldn't gain them no matter how hard she tried. Icestorm had fallen a few tail-lengths behind and was struggling to regain her momentum. The apprentices came to a sudden halt at the end of their marked territory and they instantly turned and ran back the other way, laughing. Moosepelt skidded to a halt and almost ran into a tree before she was able to get her balance back and push off again. Icestorm meowed in distress and annoyance. She quickly turned and was able to keep pace with Moosepelt for a while, until Moosepelt leaped over a rock and Icestorm swerved to avoid it and it made her lose some of her speed. The apprentices stopped when they made it to a group of trees behind the camp that was used as the training area. They sat in the middle as Moosepelt approached, out of breath. The apprentices were panting, but not as hard as Moosepelt or Icestorm. Especially Icestorm. The poor white warrior almost fell over. She could barely hold herself up. Moosepelt let Icestorm lean on her. "Icestorm, go back to camp. Send Ravenheart out. Ravenheart and I can take over for the rest of the session." She nodded and walked back to camp. A few minutes later, Ravenheart came bounding over. He saw how tired Moosepelt looked and sat next to her. "You okay?" he asked. "I just ran after these apprentices and almost ran into a tree and I had no break in between. Do you think I'm okay?" She had sass in her voice because she was partly annoyed. "Start showing them some hunting moves. I need a moment to catch my breath," she told Ravenheart. He nodded and stood up, licked her ear quickly, then started demonstrating the hunting crouch to them. He had them copy him and he fixed their positions. Moosepelt sat back and watched Ravenheart.

She became lost in her thoughts soon enough. She loved Ravenheart, but she couldn't be with him. If she decided to be with him, she would have to give up the position of being Deputy and she didn't want that. Even if she became leader before that, SilverClan would be without a leader and they couldn't have that. There was no way around this... she and Ravenheart just weren't meant to be. She'd have to tell him... I mean, he obviously felt the same way, right? He loved on her just as equally as she loved on him. How would she tell him such a thing? She didn't want to hurt him... but it appeared as if she had too.

"Moosepelt?" Ravenheart's voice rang through her head for the third time, only this time she actually heard it. "Are you all right?" he asked after he had her attention. She perked her ears and looked over at him. Had she been in her mind that long?

"Yeah?" She responded, voice almost inaudible. She shook her head. "I'm fine! Sorry, I just... I suppose I just zoned out for a moment. I'm okay, I promise," she told him in a reassuring voice, but the truth was, she wasn't. Ravenheart tilted his head, ears flattened and he looked at her as if he didn't believe her, but his expression was soft and sympathetic and he didn't ask anymore questions.

"They know the basics of hunting," he started again. Wow, she must've been in her head longer than she thought if they finally knew that... either that or both of them caught on very quickly to what they had just learned. "I think we should see if they can put it to work. I know they just learned it, but I think they'd catch on quicker if they actually tried to hunt, and maybe they'd pick up a few tricks while they do?" he suggested. His voice hinted that he seemed a bit... nervous.

"Yeah, I agree. Great idea." Moosepelt's eyes lit up, as if a burden had just been relieved from her. She told Moonpaw to go hunt near the stream and she told Midnightpaw to go in the same direction, but farther away from her, in a different area. "Ravenheart, follow Midnightpaw. I'll follow Moonpaw. We can meet at the camp's entrance, all right?" Ravenheart nodded and trotted after where Midnightpaw had disappeared. Moosepelt started walking in Moonpaw's direction, thinking about how she'd break the news to him.

 

A little later, all four cats met at the camp's entrance. Moonpaw had caught a couple mice and Midnightpaw had managed to catch a squirrel. He caught on a whim; he was looking for a mouse and had caught the scent of the little gray creature, but a squirrel crossed his path and stopped a little farther away from him and he saw it almost instantly. He dropped into the crouch that was normally used to catch mice, and went in for the hunt. He had his eyes locked on the squirrel. It looked in his direction a few times, but it obviously wasn't too bright. It's brain was the size of an acorn, but Midnightpaw would've expected it to have some sense. He was wrong. It bolted towards a tree, probably it's home, but Midnightpaw didn't dare go in for the kill yet. He continued to follow it. It settled itself on the root of the tree, now facing away from the apprentice, and it was chewing on a nut, completely oblivious to the giant cat behind it. Once Midnightpaw had gotten within range, he slowly prepared for the leap, and once he was certain he would get it, he went in. He overshot the jump but he managed to claw it, catching it off guard, making it fall to its side. Midnightpaw quickly spun and landed on his paws and took another small leap to it and finished it off. The best part was that Ravenheart saw the entire thing and would soon have everyone in camp talking about it. When Ravenheart told her the story, she seemed really happy, all of her troubles gone from her mind. They went back in camp and split up. Word got around camp about Midnightpaw's catch and everyone was congratulating him. It really was an excellent catch. One of the best in SilverClan's hunting history.

 

When nightfall came, Moosepelt assigned Ravenheart to be the nightguard and once it was moonhigh, Moosepelt snuck out of the warriors den and went to find him outside the camp's entrance.

"Hey," she greeted him as she climbed up the last few pawsteps up and out into the forest. She took a spot next to him and stared out into the shadows.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"I wanted to talk to you, that's why I set you as the nightguard. It gives us a chance to talk." She turned her head and her gaze met his.

"What did you want to talk about?" He was curious now. His attention was focused fully on Moosepelt now.

"About us." She saw his tail flick and settle around her back. "If we're together, I have to give up my place as Deputy... I can't do my duties if I have kits to tend for..." She saw Ravenheart was going to protest but she cut him off. "And if I end up becoming leader, I'd have to stop doing my job and again, tend to kits. SilverClan would be without a leader." Her voice was quiet, and she looked away halfway through her last sentence. Ravenheart couldn't object. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to give her up that easily. Not after all they've been through. He didn't know what to say. Moosepelt stood up and gave him a quick, friendly lick to the ear and then retreated back into the camp and back into the Warriors' Den where she fell asleep, almost soundly, now that she got that out of the way.


	36. Chapter 36

Despite going to bed late, Moosepelt was the first one up the next morning. She relieved Ravenheart of his duty as the nightguard and went to the prey pile. Ravenheart went to his nest, only giving her a nod of acknowledgement. She ate quietly, thinking about Ravenheart. Had she made him mad? He obviously had to be upset... he felt the same way. She knew he did. He acted the same way to her that she did to him. She shook her head and shoved it to the back of her mind. She couldn't worry about that now. Right now, she had to do her job. After eating, no one was awake yet so she just cleaned her thick fur pelt and waited until someone did wake up so she could send them out to hunt or something. She wouldn't mind leaving camp herself, but the camp would be unguarded and there could be a badger attack or whatever so she stayed put. 

A bit later, the cats were starting to stir. They came out and a couple had grabbed some prey and settled down to eat before Moosepelt gave them their daily duties. Moosepelt looked over towards the Medicine Den where she saw Bluesky emerging from, yawning. He was shoved aside by Stormfeather who was storming from the den and towards Silverstar's den, herbs dangling from his jaw. She was confused, but also worried since he was seen rushing to Silverstar. She wanted to follow, but decided against it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't because cats started to crowd around her, waiting for instructions. She set up two hunting patrols, one that left after it was dismissed, and she had a couple cats go and mark the borders and hunt on their way back. The second hunting patrol was to leave at sunhigh, when the first patrol came back. Then she told Icestorm that she and Midnightpaw could join her for a training session later. Icestorm agreed and went to the Prey Pile to eat. Moosepelt took her chance of freedom and went to see if Stormfeather was still with Silverstar. She mewed her arrival and Stormfeather told her to enter quietly. 

As Moosepelt entered, she whispered to Stormfeather, "Is everything all right?" 

Stormfeather set the herbs he was using down and stepped lightly over to Moosepelt. "She's gotten Whitecough. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. It's the ending of Leaf-bare, so it shouldn't get any worse. I don't understand how she got it... she never leaves camp so unless she's been walking around camp with someone who has it..." he stopped, shaking his head. "She's the first cat I've treated for it. I'm going to check all the other warriors though, just to be sure." Moosepelt could only nod and let him do what he could. It was a random catching of Whitecough. Moosepelt hoped it wouldn't get worse for Silverstar. She had no clue how many lives Silverstar had left and she feared that her leader only had one left. Moosepelt was just made deputy... she wasn't ready to become leader yet... 

"Can we go train?" Moonpaw met Moosepelt outside Silverstar's den, startling the warrior a little. 

"Yeah, of course. Go find Icestorm and Midnightpaw. They're going to join us," Moosepelt replied. "Have them meet at the Camp Entrance, okay?" Moonpaw nodded and ran off. While Moonpaw did that, Moosepelt made her way towards the entrance. They arrived at the same time, both apprentices bouncing on their paws. "Last one to the training area is crow-food!" Moosepelt yelled and both apprentices gasped and stormed off. Moosepelt and Icestorm followed them at a trot. "Nice one," Icestorm laughed. "Thanks," Moosepelt said, nodding. 

"Finally!" Both apprentices groaned simultaneously. All the warriors could do is laugh. "So, who won?" Icestorm asked. 

"I did!" Moonpaw answered before Midnightpaw had the chance to even breathe. 

"You did not! I did!" Midnightpaw retorted with a bitter tone. 

"Why don't we call it a tie?" Icestorm asked. Midnightpaw nodded and Moonpaw hummed an 'okay' before sitting next to her brother. "Want to start?" Icestorm asked, glancing over at Moosepelt who wasn't paying attention. "Moosepelt?"

"What?" Moosepelt shook her head, coming back into the real world. She was worried about Silverstar and it was distracting her greatly. "Okay, let's start with a more advanced move... the belly rake." Moosepelt looked at Icestorm and the white warrior nodded. Moosepelt leaped onto Icestorm, who then moved her paws up and demonstrated one way to belly rake another warrior. The second way, Icestorm then flipped Moosepelt over, pinning her, claws raking against the brown-furred warrior's belly, claws sheathed. The apprentices looked at them in amazement. "I want to try!" Midnightpaw shouted. "Hold on. We're going to explain how to do it, first." Moosepelt went on to explain it and what to do. "Okay, Moonpaw, you do it on Midnightpaw first," the deputy instructed. Moonpaw nodded and tackled her brother, doing the first way of belly-raking an enemy cat or other predator then flipped and did the second way that Icestorm demonstrated. "Well done. Midnightpaw, do it on Moonpaw now," Icestorm told him. Both apprentices were out of breath, but Icestorm didn't care. She watched as Midnightpaw did the move on his sister and almost failed, but regained quickly after Moonpaw tried to take over him. He had her pinned and got her the first way, not going onto the second way because he didn't think he could manage it. He stumbled to his paws after he completed the task and sat down. Moonpaw didn't want to move, but she sat up before she got into trouble. "Great work. Icestorm, take Midnightpaw to the stream. Hunt for voles. Meet back here once you've caught a few. Moonpaw, you and I will head to the edge of our territory opposite them and see what we can catch. Let's go." After that, they all split up and left. 

Moosepelt forgot about the second hunting patrol and found them there. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't think you would be here," Moosepelt spoke up immediately. "No problem, Ravenheart, leader of the patrol, laughed. "We were fixing to leave, if you want." "Nah. You probably scared off all the prey. C'mon, Moonpaw." Moosepelt ran off in the other direction, going near the stream, but far away from Icestorm and Midnightpaw. 

 

Icestorm and Midnightpaw were the first ones back to the training area and they were waiting for the other two, who happened to show up a little after them. Moosepelt was carrying two squirrels and Moonpaw had three baby mice. Icestorm and Midnightpaw both had caught a vole. "We didn't find much, sorry. I think the hunting patrol had just left that area because this was all we found," Icestorm said apologetically. "It's fine. We ran into them and had to go somewhere's else," Moonpaw said. "Come on, back to camp," Moosepelt said, picking up her prey and walking off. 

Back at camp, everyone seemed to be busy with something. Feathertail, Goldenfur, and Thunder were surrounding Silverstar's den where Bluesky and Stormfeather were inside, treating Silverstar who refused to get better. Rocky was alone at the Prey Pile, eating. He was with the first hunting patrol and he had helped make room for two more nests in the warriors' den for when Midnightpaw and Moonpaw became Warriors. Other cats were either in their dens or were out on patrol still, which had to be the case because Moosepelt didn't see Ravenheart anywhere while she went to where Rocky was and set her catch down, along with Moonpaw, Icestorm, and Midnightpaw. She then spotted the other three around Silverstar's den, so she went to investigate while the two apprentices stay and ate, at Icestorm's request. Icestorm would've, but she was called to another part of the camp. 

"What's going on?" Moosepelt asked as she approached. 

"Silverstar is growing worse. As far as we know, she isn't eating the Catmint, according to Bluesky," Goldenfur answered. Feathertail nodded and Thunder didn't pay attention. Moosepelt squeezed past them and went inside. 

"Stormfeather, what's wrong?" She asked the senior medicine cat. Bluesky went up to her instead, answering for his mentor. "She won't eat the herbs, or actual food. We don't know why." He shrugged sadly. 

"Stormfeather, Bluesky, it's not in my place to ask this of you, but would you leave me and Silverstar alone? I want to attempt to speak to her in private." Moosepelt's voice was confident but quiet and as polite as possible. Stormfeather said nothing and left. Bluesky acknowledged her before following Stormfeather out. Moosepelt went up to Silverstar, but not too close so she'd catch Whitecough as well. 

"Silverstar--"

"Moosepelt, don't. It's StarClan's will. I'm going to lose my last life," Silverstar cut Moosepelt off.

"Y-your last life? B-but... It can't be!" Moosepelt argued. "Please, don't die. You can't go out like this!"

"I trust you to take care of SilverClan. I've been here since the beginning of this Clan, you know this. I was the one who created SilverClan. Take care, Moosepelt. SilverClan will should be honoured to have you as their leader." Silverstar laid her head down and closed her eyes. Moosepelt assumed that she'd fall asleep and StarClan would take her then. Stormfeather and Bluesky wanted to go back inside, but Moosepelt wouldn't let them. "It was Silverstar's request," she'd tell them. She had the others leave the leader's den and go and do something else. After it was cleared, Moosepelt went back inside and watched over Silverstar, praying to StarClan that they'd take her soon and end her suffering.


	37. Chapter 37

Moosepelt's POV 

It was done. I just watched my leader be taken from me. Why so soon? I quietly mourned her, but I knew I'd have to drag her body out to the rest of the Clan eventually. I just didn't know if I had the heart to. I walked over to her motionless body and nuzzled her soft, grey fur softly. I mumbled a muffled 'good-bye' to her and then grabbed her scruff and dragged her out to the clearing. There weren't many cats there, but when they heard me calling the them together for a Meeting, they were out there within five seconds. They were all in shock and I didn't blame them one bit. Stormfeather and Bluesky seemed the saddest of them all. They couldn't save her. Once everyone was crowded around her, me, I spoke. 

"Silverstar's death was her own choice. She told me that it was StarClan's will and she has trusted me with her Clan... the Clan she created. Many of you know that. Many of you have been there with her since the start, so her death is the hardest on you. Silverstar was a great leader and will always live on in our hearts." I didn't know what else to say. I backed away and let my Clanmates say their good-byes to their lost leader and then I had Ravenheart and Icestorm take her body out behind camp and bury her. Stormfeather and Bluesky came up to me and were rushing her out of camp so I could visit The Cave. I quickly put Ravenheart in charge and then was led to The Cave by both Medicine Cats. They both went inside with me and I laid down in the centre of the open area with all the carvings. Stormfeather and Bluesky laid down a little ways away, near the back wall. I fell asleep almost instantly and was brought up into StarClan. 

When I woke up, I was alone, in the middle of a grassy clearing. It was beautiful; the grass was a gorgeous dark green that swayed from side to side in the small breeze that also ruffled my fur. I slowly stood up and looked around. I didn't see anyone and I started walking, too scared to call out. After a minute of walking, a line of star-furred cats lined up before me. This was it... I was fixing to become a true leader. When I turned to look behind me, to see if any other cats with starry fur were there, I was met with the gazes of Stormfeather and Bluesky. 

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. My head was tilted to the left slightly, ears perked. I turned my body slightly, so I wasn't straining my neck trying to look at them. 

"You really think we would miss your Leader Ceremony?" Stormfeather asked, grinning. I could see the joy in his eyes. They weren't so dull and lifeless like I normally saw them to be. Bluesky nodded in agreement to what his mentor had said. 

After that, I turned back to face the other starry cats. I scanned the crowd. I didn't recognise many of them. Only one stood out to me at the moment and that was Bluestream; the medicine cat who had shown me my destiny when I was only a small kit. Something sparked in me and I called out his name and he stepped forwards. 

"Hello again, Moosepelt," he greeted me. He dipped his head respectfully once he was in front of me. "Hi," I said, trying to keep calm, but my heart was racing and I could barely hear my own voice. A moment of silence passed and I was unsure of what to do, but I just stood there, my eyes not leaving his as I waited to see what he would do. "I give you this life so you will have the patience to run your Clan through thick and thin." Joy surged through my body and I lowered my head so he could place his muzzle on top of it. Once his nose came in contact with me, a fierce, sharp pain went through me, almost knocking me off my paws but I managed to stay up. "Thank you," I breathed out to him, lifting my head to watch him stand back with the other cats in the crowd. I looked around, waiting for the other cats.

Stormfeather made his way around me and took his place in front of me. "You're giving me a life?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and closed his eyes, choosing his words. "I give you this life so you know when to fight, and when to keep the peace." I nodded quickly and lowered my head. He reached up and touched his nose to my forehead, and I felt something strong pierce me where my heart is. I looked up and I was smiling. He went back behind me where Bluesky was. Although when I turned back to look at the young medicine cat, he wasn't there. I was confused, but turning back, I saw him in front of me where Stormfeather just was. 

Bluesky seemed nervous. I could see his legs shaking when I took a quick glance towards the ground. "Are you okay?" I whispered to him and he nodded. After a moment, he spoke. "I give you this life... to trust all of your warriors, to trust that they'll make the best decisions, whether you're apart of it or not. To always make the right decisions, whether they are with you or against you." When he touched his nose to my head, I was knocked off balance. It was stronger than the force that went through me when the others had given me lives, but I didn't understand why. 

The next cat was a cat I didn't recognise. Was she even from this Clan? "You do not know me, young one," she spoke up as she approached. "I am Oakstar, founder of StreamClan." She bowed her head to me. "StreamClan? Why would a cat from an enemy Clan wish to give me a life?" I asked, confused. "I knew Silverstar. She was one of my greatest and most noble warriors in StreamClan, but she left. She didn't like the way I led my Clan, so she went to the Mothermouth and Star, leader of StarClan, granted her leadership and she made SilverClan. Some warriors even followed her. Some of those Warriors are among us, like Berryfeather." As she explained, I was interested. I wanted to know more, but once she mentioned Berryfeather, I looked past her, searching for him. His tail flicked upwards and I saw him, acknowledging him with a nod. I looked back at Oakstar, and she began to speak again. "I give you this life to offer second chances, no matter what. Whether the cat deserves it or not." She rested her muzzle on my head and I felt the sensation flow through my body. I was getting used to it now, but it still hurt, but in a good way. "Thank you," I mumbled and looked up. She was taking her place in the front when Berryfeather came up. 

"Greetings, old friend," he said. I just looked at him. He doesn't look how he did when I was a kit. He's young, as if he was a Warrior. "I give you this life in honor of the courage you'll need to lead your Clan. I know it isn't much, seeing as you're already filled with enough courage to fill every cat in this crowd." I smiled and lowered my head for him. He gave me my life and I felt proud. I missed him, and I'm glad he was here to see me become leader, even give me a life. 

The next cat to give me a life was someone I didn't expect. I looked into his eyes while he walked up and stood across from me. I could feel the sadness welling up inside me. "Midnightstorm," I whispered his name. If only Feathertail could be here. "Moosepelt," he greeted me. "I give you this life under the strength you will need to fight for SilverClan, even if it costs you your life." I wanted to sink to the ground, but I held myself up. I can't believe my father was giving me a life. I wanted to call out to him, ask him to stay, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to. 

When the next cat approached me, it took me a second to recognise her, since the stars matched her pelt. When I realised who it was, I happily called out her name. "Silverstar!" I shouted, voice filled with grief. She nodded to me and I could hear her purring. "I give you this life so you may treat and love SilverClan as if it were your own kit." Silverstar mentioned kits, and I thought back to Ravenheart, my heart growing sad. I barely felt the pain of this one, either it was weaker than the rest, or I was immune to it. "Thank you, Silverstar. For everything," I told her before she walked away, my voice confident. 

Star, the leader of StarClan, appeared next. I was shocked. She bowed her head respectfully. "Greetings. I am Star, the one who founded StarClan. I am here to send you back to your Clan, but not after I give you your last life. I give you this life to give you the hope you will need. Leading a Clan isn't easy, but I know you will be able to do it. Believe in yourself, Moosestar." Star touched the top of my head gently, like a mother, and then I woke up in The Cave. I looked at Stormfeather and Bluesky who were waking up now as well.

"Come on, Moosestar. We need to get you back to your Clan." With that, I followed Stormfeather out, Bluesky taking up the rear. I was Moosestar now... I never thought I would've come this far. Becoming leader is a dream for all the kits... but it had just come true for me.


	38. Author's Note

Hey, guys!

Thank you all so much for reading my story. This is the first real story I've ever finished, whether it be on here or in real, outside of this. I appreciate all of you who have stuck through and have read it all, despite my terrible uploading schedule xD, I do apologise for that. 

I hope you've had as much fun reading this story as I have had making it for you to read!

I have plenty of other stories in the making, not of the WaCa variety, but if you want, you can check them out once they've been posted. 

Again, thank you so much!

~ Rachel


End file.
